Family ties
by twinkels
Summary: What if Quasimodo had a sister and she shows up but a brainwashed Quasi wants nothing to do with her this takes place 2 years before Hunchback movie and I imagine it is the Disney Hunchback also their is torcher and humiliation in it and things don't end too well
1. Chapter 1

Author's note... Yes i know this is a bit out of season but Stuck in a heatwave I'm fed uo with summer so this will cool me down also this takes place before Hunchback of Notra dame movie and its the Disney characters in my story also i was inspired to write or type it as a couple of weeks ago i found a vintage Quasimodo plush doll at a car boot sale and it was quite cheap but the hair had been all cut off to the scalp i still got him out of sympathy also i seen a photo or at of a shorn almost bald terrified looking Quasi hiding behind Frollo and he kinda resembled Disney's Quasi a tiny bit so was thinking about him too so sorry i cut Quasi's hair in this but it will grow back also this is my first ever HOND FF

...

It was almost christmas in paris and deep snow lay on the ground and it was very cold outside but everyone was feeling festive they didn't mind the cold and also it was a very busy time of the year

Notra Dame was looking beautiful decked out in evergreen getting ready for christmas and also their was a large beautiful manger with life like figures but it was missing thr baby Jesus as he would be placed in the manger at midnight mass a tradition that been done for years

Also in the cathedral that day was the choir boys and their angelic voices drifted round the cathedral warming the hearts of those who came to pray that day and the Archdeacon loved to sit in the front row and listen to them too as he said it warmed his heart and he'd often got into the odd argument with Claud Frollo as he said that some of the carols were not to his liking too modern but the old Archdeacon would always say you have to move with the times

'Listen to them what child is this they surly the must know or unless their stupid ' Complained Frollo as he glanced over at the young choir boys who were in the stalls with the master rehearsing for midnight mass that was a huge event

" Of course they know but it is just a carol please listen to them such beautiful voices don't you think ' The Archdeacon said as Frollo sighed and watched the young boys sing and finish their carol before a small dark haired boy stepped forward and take a deep breath to do a solo

"Oh come oh come Emanuelle

And ransom captive Israel

That mourns its lonely exile hear

Until the son of God appears ...The boy sang in a beautiful soprano voice that echoed around the cathedral and made people stop what they were doing to listen to this little boy sing

'Aww young Jean paul such a great talent finest voice in paris too and he's only 9 such a shame he wants to be a stone mason he could have had a future in singing 'The older man said as Frollo made a face but said nothing

Also their was someone else listening to the Christmas carols that day as he could hear them way up where he was

" Oh listen the choir are rehearsing again they sound so beautiful i love listening to them warms my heart ' Said a young red haired teen who stood against the wall so he could hear them and he smiled happily

'Well why don't ya just go down their and listen to them you know you want too ' Said an old Gargoyle called Lavern

' Me go down their oh no no i..i just couldn't I'm not allowed when their is people in the cathedral ill scare them off master told me i have to remain up here but at least i can hear them 'The redhead said

' Oh Quasi Quasi listen you just you know sneak down their don't need to be seen listen to the singing and when their done sneak back up its easy you can do it kid ' Said Hugo

"N..No i..c..cant i mustn't disobey my master why you know what he is like when he gets angry he will punish me for sure ' Quasi said as panic spread over his face and his blue eyes widened in horror at the thought of the last time he got caught trying to sneak out and he sacred a couple of young monks making them scream and break their vow of silence

Thing was Quasi or Quasimodo his full name was born very badly deformed noone knew reason why something went wrong in the womb and he was abandoned in a forest and left to die but a kind gypsy woman who lost her own baby due to still birth adopted Quasimodo and loved him as her own flesh and blood not caring where he came from as he had pale fair skin blue eyes and a mop of bright ginger red hair and no matter how he looked the woman loved the baby and fed him herself as she had milk and to her he was a little angel even if her husband hated the child

Times were hard for the gypsies but they heard of a place called the court of miracles where a young self proclaimed gypsy king called Clopin was in charge even if he was in his teens but the gypsies had to get inside paris first so they all set off one cold winters night and sadly feeling cold and hungry baby Quasimodo was crying and it might have been his cries that gave them away but a very young Frollo caught them and had them all arrested and he seen a large bundle in the gypsy woman's arms and thought it was stolen good so he ordered his men to take the bundle and arrest her but the woman fled but Frollo caught up with her banging on the doors of the cathedral and begging for sanctuary for her and her son but frollo then grabbed the bundle despite her cries of no that is my son he is just a baby a tug of war broke out and the poor gypsy woman slipped in the snow stumbling down the steps of the cathedral and hitting her head cracking her skull killing her snd it was then the bundle wiggled and started crying so unwrapping it Frollo was horrified to see the tiny helpless deformed baby and said it was an unholy demon and was about to throw it down a well when the archdeacon stopped him and said they or Frollo would have to keep the child and raise it as their own so Frollo agreed and gave the unnamed baby a cruel name Quasimodo meaning half formed and also he brain washed him as soon as he could i to thinking he was a cursed monster and he mustn't look or go near anyone or he would curse them and also his own mother dumped him as she could not bare to look at him and he must stay hidden in his bell tower for the rest of his life and sadly Quasimodo believed every word he said and thought Frollo loved him and was a good master and very protective

Frollo also taught Quasimodo to read and write and he spoke fluent latin too and he became quite a crafts man as he started carvin himself toys a model of the cathedral and the town and all the towns people and had them painted beautifully and even Frollo was impressed even if he never showed it he loved nothing else than putting poor Quasi down making him miserable all the time as Frollo was a bully and quite a few times he would beat the poor boy and rip off his shirt exposing his deformed back and as Quasi was born with a large hump and a severely twisted spine he was very sensitive about his back and didn't really like anyone touching it or looking at it but `Frollo would beat him on the bare back with a whip he managed to get or sometimes he would starve Quasi not feed him that was another of Frollo's favourite punishments for the poor pathetic boy and Frollo was meant to be a man of God and Quasimodo's adopted father but their was clearly no love their Quasi may have loved Frollo but he did not return that love

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

' oh go on Quasi all l you have to do is don't get caught and your good at hiding so old Frollo wont see you and its not for long anyway ' Lavern said nudging Quasimodo in the arm

' No i just can though i would love to go down i cant you heard my master and i guess he is trying to protect me as people are very cruel and evil you see the will make fun of me as i am a ugly monster and i do not want to scare anyone i have done in the past i feel so bad about that ' Quasimodo said as he sighed and rested his chin on his large hands and gently blew his now auburn silky bangs out his eyes the bright Ginger hair had darkened a lot and gone a beautiful shade of auburn with hues of brown more like colours of Autumn and his style was simple in a kind of floppy bowl cut but not as short as one

' You could use that little hidden area where you sit during midnight mass you can watch the choir their but they cant see you but it is just a suggestion ' Hugo put in

' Yeah thats an idea but i dunno if I'm caught oh boy I'm in deep trouble dare i risk it and anger Frollo and say if he comes to give me lessons and I'm not here it will be a beating for sure ' Quasi said bitting his lip

' Well just stay a short while and you love those carols ' Lavern said as the angelic voices reached his ears of the boys singing Good King wenslace making Quasi hum along a little

' Oh okay ill go down for a short time and i will need to be back on the hour to ring bells anyway ' Quasi said smiling as he stood up

' Thats my boy ' Lavern said as she watched Quasi get up and head down the stairs happily

Noone seen Quasimodo come into the main cathedral and sit hidden behind a pillar as he listened to the lovely music and he closed his eyes and dreamt he was elsewhere him Frollo and the Archdeacon all celebrating christmas and opening gifts normally Quasi got clothes and books from the monks and the archdeacon got him more wood and paints so he could carve his models and later they had a feast of delicious food and wine and as their was no mass that evening everyone could relax but Quasi felt it was his duty to still ring the bells every hour even in early hours and though noone ever got a good look of him they knew about him and wish he would stop ringing the bells at such a late hour

" Oh come all ye faithful

'joyful and triumphant " ... Quasi softly sang to himself and despite being so badly deformed his speech and singing voice was unaffected infact they were beautiful and soon Quasi was lost in a world of his own and lost track of time as it was now past the hour and their was no bells and also the Archdeacon and Frollo were whispering now as the boys had stopped and were now getting ready to leave somehow Quasi had kind of nodded off

' Why arnt your bells ringing where is your bell ringer the hunchback ..? Asked the choir master

" Oh he is around somewhere ... Quasimodo " Yelled frollo now going after Quasi and making the poor boy panic

' Oh no no no no this is awful i mustn't get caught i must have fallen asleep now I'm in trouble brace yourself for a beating Quasimodo hopefully it will be quick ' Quasi thought to himself as he tried to run from his hiding place and make it to the steps that would lead him safely to his bell tower and his home but he slipped on the wet floor due to snow being brought in on peoples feet and landed hard on his back hurting it and terrifying everyone their apart from Frollo and the archdeacon but the young choirboys screamed in terror and one very young boy who had just joined the choir that summer actually wet himself in terror and was screaming monster and standing in a puddle of urine

" OMG saints preserve me its the hunchback do not look at him he will curse you " A woman yelled who had been sitting nearby

' My mother was with child a baby brother or sister for me and the hunchback crossed her path and she lost the baby it was born dead and deformed i got told that monster is to blame " Said one of the young choir boys pointing at Quasi

' No no thats not true i would never harm anyone ' Quasimodo said trying to explain to the terrified people but as he got closer they screamed and backed away

" QUASIMODO COME HERE RIGHT NOW " yelled a very angry Frollo as the archdeacon tried to calm the people by letting them out a side door so they would not have to pass Quasi as he stood near the main doors

'" I..Im s..sorry master i..i just wanted to listen to the christmas carols thats all i really am sorry i did not mean to scare anyone ' Quasimodo said close to tears fearing the worst and he hung his head in shame and felt his face burn

' You displayed me boy yet again ' Frollo said grabbing Quasi by the heavy chin and lifting his face up so the two sets of eyes met small beady dark evil eyes pierced into large watery blue eyes and a tear rolled down his pale cheek

'Im so so sorry master i honestly didn't mean to i only wanted to listen to the carols and try and enjoy christmas that is all not to scare anyone 'Quasi said trying not to cry but silent tears ran down his poor deformed cheeks

' Well you did and you need to be taught a lesson boy and christmas is not for you you are a monster and what did i tell you last year Quasimodo hmm " Said Frollo in a bullying tone

' M..Monsters do not celebrate christmas ' Quasi said sadly

" Correct and why is that who or what was your father tell me Quasimodo i know you know " Frollo said as an evil smirk appeared on his face as he loved to torment the poor teen

" W..Well because my mother was raped by the devil because she was an evil gypsy that was her punishment and when she seen me she was horrified and was going to kill me but abandoned me in a back allyway naked in the snow so i would die i was a demon a monster ' Quasi said sadly

' Yes sadly that is true and if it was not for me Quasimodo you would be dead now any normal person would drop you down a well and send you back to Hell where you came from but i seen you were in need of help and love so i took you in and raised you as my son i feed and cloth you taught you to read and write and a lot of those idiots in paris can't even do that but you can so you owe me your life and yet you still disobey me and you need to be punished ' Frollo said stroking Quasi's hair

' P please don't beat me again i honestly did not mean to scare anyone and i am still in pain from my last beating ' Quasi said as he was beaten just over 2 weeks ago for being sloppy and not tiding up

' No don't worry my little monster i shall think of another punishment for you ' Frollo said patting Quasi on his hump which he hated but said nothing but was worried and scared

Poor Quasi thats that chappy dome more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note ... I know Silas is from Da vinchi code and a different timeline but i think he was cool so i borrowed him and kinda made him good and once even Silas was an outcast bullied cos of his looks so i think he would get along with him also Quasi saying he wished he was made of stone was from the 39 Hunchback movie when Charles Laughton played him and he said that at the end

...

Quasi sat silently in his bell tower playing with one of his little figures he had just made of s pretty young girl with his hair colouring and her hair flowed in loose curls down her back and she wore a pink warm dress infact she looked if she might be wealthy but she was beautiful but Quasi knew she would never look at him she probably heard about the horror stories of the cursed monster in the bell tower as eveyone did but Quasi wondered who she was as he kinda knew who was who

' So what happened how did you get caught i thought you were smart too " Said Lavern

' I fell asleep and i lost track of time it was past the hour when i woke and the bells had not been rung i tried to rush back to the tower but i slipped on melted snow and fell and everyone seen me and i terrified the choirboys one boy was so scared he even wet his pants poor boy and another boy said because i crossed his mothers path and she was with child at the time she..she.. well she lost the baby i cursed her i didn't mean to id never harm anyone now Frollo is mad at me and I'm to be punished ' Quasi said sadly

' Well you should not have went down their your safe up here with us we will not judge you or mock you ' Victor said as Quasi sighed resting his head on his arms

' Yeah i know also sometimes i wonder why i wasn't made of stone like you guys I'm like a gargoyle and now i sacred everyone and ruined their christmas i deserve to be punished so if I'm to be beaten i will take it like a man and try not to cry " Quasi said wiping his stray tears on his arm and giving a loud sniff and braced himself for Frollo as he would be up with his meal soon and Quasi did not want him to see that he was crying like a silly little boy Quasi was almost 18 not 8 now and normally he would be seen as an adult

" Okay i best get this mess cleaned up before Frollo comes with my tea and what ever punishment he has in mind for me i just hope it is quick and not too painful " Quasi said as he cleaned up his living quarters and gave the floor a sweep

" place looks fine your so fussy when it comes to cleaning you gave the place a good clean this morning ' Lavern said

' Yes i know but you know Frollo what he is like and he says cleanliness is next to Godliness and i have to keep this place clean at all times also maybe if he sees how clean it is he will go easy on me might let me off with a telling off that would be good ' Quasi said smiling a bit as he cleaned up and waited on Frollo to come but his master never came and Quasi was left abandoned

' Thats strange Frollo hasn't come to visit tonight nor brought my supper ' Quasi said wondering where his master was later that evening

' Oh maybe he's getting ready for mass or something and is downstairs I'm sure he's around don't worry Quasi ' Said Lavern in a comforting tome

' I think he is still mad at me after that happened and i guess that will be my punishment no food but not the first time i have gone hungry wish i had saved some of those bread rolls i had this morning i could have hidden them among my bedding Frollo never looks their ' Quasi said looking over at a Straw filled mattress a pillow a blanket and sheet infact Quasi"s bed looked quite comfy but he hardly slept in it as due to his back problems when he lay down he was in a lot of pain and he could only lie on his side but he would love to lie on his back like a normal person so most nights he just slept at his table still in his clothes and hunched over using his arms as a pillow and that made his back problems worse

'Oh i will need to go and look for Frollo this is so not like him i don't care what my punishment is now ' Quasi said standing up

' What your going down stairs again also its almost the hour what about the bells ..? Asked Victor as Quasi groaned a bit

" Alright alright I'm on it then sheeth ill look for him he cant be that far ' Quasi said as he climbed up to reach his bells and soon it was if he had a built in clock inside him he knew the time so he rang his bells and the sound echoed all over the square near the cathedral making a few look up and mutter "Their goes Quasimodo again he has bats in his belfry and amazing he is not deaf with all that noise because we nearly are " the towns people would say

It was amazing Quasimodo was not deaf the sound would be enough to burst anyone's eardrums but Quasimodo could hear very well

After ringing the bells Quasi decided to go and look for his master thinking he would be in the main cathedral bit so he would risk going down their and hopefully noone would see him and get scared

Despite being late afternoon and already getting dark the grand cathedral was almost empty apart from some monks praying and as they were very quiet Quasi was not sure if they had taken a vow of silence or not as a lot of monks did that so getting a quick glimpse of the monks from his hiding place Quasi knew he had seen them before and they were not afraid of him so he desided to go over and speak with them and see who would speak back

' Brothers is their anyone here that can speak ..? Asked Quasi going over as the monks looked up and a few of them shook their heads if to say no

' I speak Quasimodo what is wrong my child ..? Asked a tall monk in his early 30s and he had pure white hair pale skin and pale blue eyes with long white lashes the monk was albino

' Brother Silas is it i cant seem to find master Frollo have you seen him pass at all ..? Asked Quasi

" I think he has gone to the palace of Justice they wanted him over their something to do with the Gypsies more trying to get in or something so i think he will be gone for a while to come i am sorry i can not help you any further Quasimodo 'Silas said as Quasi sighed

' Its okay and thank you ' Quasi said as Silace smiled a bit

" Peace be with you my child 'The albino Monk said gently touching Quasi's back and as Silas was a monk and man of God Quasi didn't mind him touching him as he was told all monks were blessed

'You too Brother ' Quasi said as he decided to go outside and look for Frollo

' A lot of times Frollo warned Quasi about the dangers of going outside and how cruel people would be to him as they just did not understand him and he might even end up being made a fool of on the dreaded town pillory where people were tied up flogged or branded and humiliated for hours on end and Quasi had seen it from his balcony way up at the top of the of the cathedral and these poor souls were never the same again but Frollo said if Quasi set foot outside he could end up their too but luckily tonight noone was about much so Quasi grabbed a heavy cloak wrapping it around himself and headed outside into the cold dark evening to search for his master


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment across town a mysterious young woman in her early 20s was making enquiries about the Bell ringer as she had a strange feeling she might know him but last time she seen them was years ago

' Why do you want to see the old ugly Hunchback he will curse you child he curses everyone else if you go near him or touch him you wont be able to have children best stay away from him let him stay hidden is his belltower 'The towns people would say and it was clear no one ever really got a proper look at him just a deformed redheaded monster crawling around the walls of the cathedral the people said so the young girl was very much in the dark and would she risk going to the cathedral herself to go and see this mysterious deformed bell ringer and just how scary was he yet the girl had a very faint memory of seeing a deformed baby lying in its crib crying like crazy and its tiny hands curled into fists snd bright orange red hair and also a woman crying and screaming yelling take it away though she was a little girl of 4 or 5 it kinda stuck in her mind but the deformed baby was never mentioned again and within 2 years later another girl who was perfect was born followed by a normal looking boy but this strange little screaming baby stuck in her mind could it have grown up to be Quasimodo but that was not his name so the young woman needed awnsers so tucking her long auburn hair i side her cloak she pulled up her hood and made her way to a carriage where someone was waiting on her

' Any luck my lady ..? Asked a footman as the girl sat inside her carriage and pulled a warm blanket around her legs as it was freezing cold

' No not yet everyone i speak to warns me against the hunchback saying he is a demon from hell and he will curse me if i go near him also they say his name is Quasimodo they whisper it if its something to fear i don't know really ' The woman said

' And what do you think of this Quasimodo do you think he is the one your looking for ..? Asked the footman

" I really don't know wish i did its been so long and if it is him last i seen him he was less than a day old and so tiny too no one thought he would live he was so small but omg what piecing loud cries he had he was taken away by a wet nurse and though we were at opposite ends of the palace well i could still hear him scream and scream and it drove my poor parents insane what did we do to be saddled with this monster i would hear my mother say they only seen him once like me they were arguing with the staff and our nurse as we were to share the same nurse who would help care for us and the baby was left in his cot screaming and they had sort if forgotten about me too so i went into the room to look at the new baby and i think i said hello your a funny looking baby are you in pain that was before our nurse came in and pulled me out of the room and after that well i never seen him again and noone ever brought him up our mother said when i was a little older he had gone to live with Jesus and the angels and they would make him better meaning that he died but their was no funeral or anything mamma did have a still born when 1 was like 6 or 7 and their was a funeral and that but nothing for that poor deformed little baby and i am wondering he really did die or what happened to him ' The woman said thinking back to when she was a little girl and first seen the baby

...Flashback ...

Loud piercing screams filled the air of a new baby's crying and the entire household was upside down it seemed staff running everywhere and the baby's parents screaming ' No i cant take this take it away that thing is cursed and not our child

' Whats going on has mama had her baby what have i got a brother or sister ..? Asked the little girl her huge blue eyes twinkling at the thought of a new playmate as staff came and went rushing by her

' Its a boy my lady but he is not right he is damaged beyond repair best you don't think about him ' Said a nurse as she came out the room looking pale and shocked and also the midwife had fainted on seeing the newborn

' I want to see mama and papa what is going on why all the secrets and where is my brother can i see him he is my baby too ..? Asked the little girl as she played with the end of her long thick red braid

" Lady Marie come come my dear child we have to speak ' Another woman said as she lead the little girl away who was clutching a stuffed doll

' Aunt Helana what is going on why cant i get to see my brother and what dose it mean when by he is broken thats what one of the nurses said i so want to see him and i made a present for him i sewed it myself its a little doll for him to cuddle ' Marie said showing her aunt the doll

' Oh that is very pretty why don't you keep it you like dolls don't you ' Said Helana smiling as the little girl shrugged

' Yes i do but i wanted to give it to my brother think he will like it ..? Asked Marie

" I don't know also we don't even know if he can see or not as yes he is broken badly broken I'm afraid ' Helana said sighing and confusing the child more

Helana went back into the room where the mother and baby were and eventually Marie's father came out looking shocked an \d stunned and as if he had been crying

' Papa what is going on can i see mamma and my new brother i have a present for him i made it myself where is he are we calling him Philip ..? Asked Marie as her father only stroked her head and left in tears muttering something about a monster snd confusing Marie more and also screams of ' Get it out of here i don't it in here was heard her mothers screams and about 5 minutes later a nurse came out carrying a bundle and all that could be seen was a little pink foot as the baby was bundled up well none could see it or he was a deformed hunchback

Marie watched as the nurse placed the screaming baby in another room at the far end of the corridor and ran back to her mother and it was during this time when all the staff were fussing over the grief stricken mom they left the newborn unattended and still crying so Marie grabbed this time to visit her brother and see him for herself and what he looked like so she hid behind some heavy curtains and waited until their was noone around and sneaked out of her hiding place and to the room where the baby was and he was still screaming and kicking at his blanket so Maria tiptoed up closer to the cot and peeked in to see her brother and give him the doll but at seeing hims she gasped in shock and backed away a little but the constant crying upset her and no one was tending to his needs so over coming her fear Marie got closer again gently moving the blanket away to get a better look at him and what she saw burned in her mind forever

well thats that chappy done more to come and Quasi has a big sister will he ever know


	5. Chapter 5

But Marie gasped in horror as she moved the blanket away from the newborn's face and now she began to understand why the adults were acting the way they did and called the baby broken because the poor baby was indeed broken beyond repair but he needed help and love not rejection as he was getting

The poor baby had pale skin his eyes were screwed up tight and oddly misshapen and his head was a funny shape too and he had a large growth that covered his left eye almost and a large set jaw and a huge bulbous nose sadly he would win no pretty baby contest he was very ugly Marie thought and his face was red and he was screaming and he had tiny pink fists that waved wildly as if he was doing bare knuckle boxing but that was just some of the horrors Marie only seen she did not see the full existent of his poor deformed spine and large hump and bright red orange hair that stuck out everywhere on his little head

'Good heavens above a baby monster ' Marie first thought on seeing the child as he continued to cry and scream and also all thoughts of giving him the doll to cuddle went out of her head and the doll went into her pocket instead but Marie was vey curious about the new baby and even spoke to him wondering if he could hear her

' Hello their little baby you do look funny what iis wrong with you as you don't look like a normal baby hmm you look weird are you in pain dose it hurt looking like that ..? Asked Marie as the baby grabbed her finger but still cried loudly now winning some sympathy from Marie

' Its okay we can still be friends if you want i don't have many friends or people to play with and i have no other brothers or sisters just you so we can play together when your older i guess i will get used to you and you have the same hair colour as me too your gonna be a redhead like me ' Marie said gently touching the baby's soft hair with her free hand

' Its okay little brother I will look after you ' Said Marie smiling at the still screaming baby and it was then a nurse came in to see to the baby and caught Marie holding the baby's tiny hand and talking to him

' Miss Marie get away from him now and go to your room now ' Yelled the nurse making Marie spin round and still hold on to the baby's hand

' Its okay i have seen him sure he looks scary but I'm getting used to him now but what are we going to call him also he's so tiny will he be okay ' Said Marie

' W..We don't know he is very sick you must stay away from him now come child lets go to your room try and forget him ' The nurse said gently pulling Marie away from the baby who still cried

'Cant we do something for his crying why is he crying so much he has not stopped since he was born and that was a few hours ago he has been crying for ages ' Marie said letting herself be dragged out the room and saying ' Goodbye little baby '

'Because he is sick and in pain but noone can help him and maybe Jesus will send his angels down to take him and they will fix him ' The nurse said but Marie was too young to understand

That was the last time Marie ever saw of her brother but he remind with them for a few days as he screamed and cried and who was taking care of him Marie had no idea then one day about a week later the screaming and crying had stopped and the room the baby was meant to have lay empty the baby was gone and it's belongings were all gone too it was like the baby was never their and that puzzled little Marie as she was a very smart child for her age

' Nurse Louisa where is my brother the funny looking baby i can't hear him crying anymore where is he or has he stopped crying now and can i visit him again i hope we can be friends i will share my toys with him ' Marie said smiling as she was such a kind girl

' Marie oh miss Marie i have something sad to tell you about your brother now you know how he looked funny and was a sick baby that is why he cried so much ' The nurse said as Marie nodded

' Well the other night the good Lord decided that your poor brother had suffered enough so he sent angels down to bring him home to heaven so your brother is now in heaven with the Lord and his angels ' The nurse said sighing sadly

'Can i go to heaven to visit him we have carriages that can take us to places So maybe we can go and see him "Marie said her blue eyes lighting up as the woman looked sad

" No i am afraid you cant go and see him your not allowed to just visit heaven you remember when your grandma went their last year ' Louisa said as Marie nodded

' I never seen her again shes gone forever i was told it will be a long long time before i see her again i will be an old lady ' Marie said as the nurse nodded

' You will indeed and it will be the same with your brother but they will know you but I'm sorry you wont see your brother again but he is in heaven ' The woman said but that was far from the truth

The truth was another nurse took the screaming baby and abandoned him in the woods near a Gypsy camp thinking that the gypsies would take anything so he was left their by a caravan and the nurse fled into the night after leaving him

Inside the caravan was a young woman who was in bed and suffering what we would call depression as she had lost her own baby who was still born and his death had hit her hard as he was her firstborn and so wanted

The young woman lay in bed trying to sleep when she thought she heard her own son cry so she tried to block it out and only when she heard someone yell ' Shut that damn baby up it was then she realised the baby crying was real so she went outside to find the baby and soon came across the tiny screaming hunchback crying his eyes out and despite his looks her heart melted for him so she took him back to her caravan and comforted him and knowing she still had milk she let the baby feed and for the first time since he was born he seemed content so the woman adopted the baby as her son despite a lot of protests from the other gypsies who did not like the baby as they said he was so ugly the woman didn't care he needed her and she needed him but Marie sadly never seen her brother again and grew up thinking he had died until only a few weeks ago when she overheard her nurse Louise make a dying confession that to save her mistress any more shame as she clearly did not want the baby Louisa paid another nurse to take the baby and abandon it and last they heard the baby was with the gypsies as he was left at a gypsy camp and they moved on about a few weeks later taking the baby too and at first Maria heard the Gypsies were all heading to paris as their was a safe area their hidden in the catacombs so thinking her brother would be their Marie decided to go and find him and tell him who she is and who he is and the fact that he was really a noble man but on arriving in Paris Marie heard about the mysterious deformed bell ringer that looked like a monster and would curse you if he looked at you and thats what people said about her little brother so could this teen high up in the bell tower really be him and the age matched up as he would be about 18 now and now Marie knew she must meet the bell ringer Quasi soon

well thats that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Marie sighed sitting looking out the carriage window as it headed to where she was staying and then she remembered something in her pocket and pulled out a small old looking handmade doll she had decided to give the doll to her brother after all even though at 18 he would be too old for dolls and toys Marie thought

' So if you find your brother what will you say to him and what will your mother say ...? The footman asked

' I honestly don't know yet i guess i would tell him who i am and who he is and if he wants to come and live with me instead of a bell tower well he is more than welcome and as for my mother what she has to say well i don't care as she lied to me saying my brother had died truth was because the way he looked she got rid of him and anyway were both adults and dont need to be bossed around again ' Marie said firmly

...

Elsewhere on other side of town Quasimodo had gone out again and planned to search for hid master and hopefully he would be fed too as he still hadn't eaten in ages and his stomach growled in protest and also Quasi did not like his master being out at all hours as he was led to believe that Paris was very dangerous at night full of undesirables robbers and Gypsies as `frollo brought Quasi up to hate gypsies they were filthy and impure and went against the Lord and they would go straight to hell so Quasi feared and hated them and Frollo claimed to be poor but being a man of the church would make him pray for robbers as the cathedral held a lot of very expensive items and the thought of anyone hurting Frollo would make Quasi go into a rage as he cold have a little bit of a temper but most of the time it was kept calm

It was very cold and dark now as Quasi cut across Notra Dame square and he was calling out Frollo's name but calling him master

' Master Master where are you it is too cold and dark to be out now come home back to the cathedral now ' Quasi said shivering a little as he pulled his heavy cloak about himself tighter and he felt his bangs getting wet due to snow landing on his his hair but as he was walking and calling out Master Quasi was not really looking where he was going and slipped on some ice making him fall over and also he accidentally fell on a woman who was cutting across the square on her way home so when she seen who had fallen on top of her she started screaming and going crazy

' Oh i am so so sorry i honestly did not mean to harm you are you okay ..? Asked Quasi offering the woman his hand to help her up but the woman looked at Quasi and freaked out

' Rape Rape the hunchback is trying to rape me ' The woman screamed and threw her fruit loaf at him as she fled

"No I'm so sorry it was an accident please ' Quasi said as several people came running and were yelling get the guards and get this monster away '

' He is also a thief that is my good fruit loaf i got it for my family's tea ' The woman yelled as she pointed to the loaf that Quasi now held in his hands and was about to give back and he was not even keen on fruit loaf

" Look y..you got this all wrong i never attacked anyone i fell on ice and banged into her and she used the loaf to hit me with i don't even like fruit loaf but please you have to believe me lying is wrong master taught me that ' Quasi said panicking as he got grabbed by the cruel towns people and soon the soldiers arrived to arrest poor Quasimodo

' What is going on and dear lord what an ugly creature is that thing even human it should been drowned at birth ' The head solider said as everyone wrestled with a poor terrified Quasi and forced him to the ground and were hurting him and in the chaos Quasi was pushed onto his back and he screamed in pain and stated to lash out a bit

' My back its very painful i cant lie on my back get me to my side or i will die ' Quasi screamed as he tried to roll onto his side but before he did he was hauled up roughly by the guards and then tied up and the crowd that gathers began to jeer him

" Ugly demon he is hang him ' Most shouted

' Your not wanted here your a thief and rapeist rot on hell ' Others shouted and soon Quasi felt himself being hit by snowballs and a few stones were in them too

' No no you got this all wrong you gotta 'Quasi begun but a stinging punch to the face cut him off as one of the guards punched poor Quasi in the face making his lip bleed as they hauled him away

' Take him to the court of justice lock him in a cell overnight he can see the judge in the morning ugly monster he should be dead and in hell ' The man said as Quasi was led away and still protesting his innocence but noone was listening to him as he got dragged away and he was now crying as he was terrified of what would happen to him

Also in the cathedral the monks that were their praying were now leaving and walking in 2 lines head down hoods up and though noticed something going on as they seen the guards walking off in the distance and someone who looked like Quasimodo tied up and also all the towns people jeering the monks could not do a thing and most if them were forbidden to speak due to their vow of silence but Silas could and breaking away from the other monks he headed towards the small crowd that was mocking poor Quasi

' Enough all of you and what is going on where are they taking that poor Hunchback " Yelled Silas

' He's being arrested he attacked and raped a woman and stole her fruit loaf that was mean for her family and she has 3 young children ' A man yelled shocking Silas

' What Quasimodo rape a woman and steal from her no he would never do that you must have it wrong i know the hunchback and he would harm noone ' Silas said running over to the Guards

" Let that boy go he is innocent untie him now ' Silas said making Quasi gasp a little as he had someone fight his corner before

' Brother silas 'Quasi gasped as Silas gently placed his gentle hand on Quasi's shoulder as he softly smiled at him

' It is alright my child we will get you free by tonight and safely back in the cathedral where noone can harm you ' Silas said

' Look brother or father or how ever you address a monk the thing is Quasimodo here has committed a crime and it was serious and he has to be punished he has to learn what is right and what is wrong as he dose not seem to know ' The solider said glaring at the monk

' I..i do know my master taught me and i would never harm anyone please you gotta believe me 'Quasi kept saying over and over again but did not have much luck and soon a chained Quasi was led away leaving a frustrated silas so he eventually sighed and went to the cathedral again to report to the Archdeacon and where the hell was Frollo when Quasi needed him the most now

well thats that chappy done more to come that was kinda hard to do when poor Quasi got hurt as i do love Quasimodo and Disney made him cute


	7. Chapter 7

"Authors note .. sorry as things are about to get a bit dark and please forgive me Quasi i do love yo and think you are just adorable also Esmerelda makes a cameo in this chapter

...

Silas broke a rule about running as he had been told monks never run but he sprinted in his sandals all the way back to the cathedral to find the Archdeacon or even Frollo

' Archdeacon where is Frollo i must speak with him its very important ' Silas said catching his breath as the other man turned around to face the monk who was panicking now and looking worried

' Why brother Silas what is wrong my son ' The Archdeacon said as he had been busy with the manger

' Where is Frollo they arrested Quasimodo they took him away ' Silas said looking worried and the Archdeacon stopped what he was doing and looked shocked

They what who arrested Quasimodo what is going on ...? The older man asked

' The guards Quasimodo was wrongly accused of assaulting a woman against her will i wont lower myself to say the vile word but i take it you know the word i mean and also they say he stole her fruit loaf Quasimodo is saying he would never do such a thing i believe him i have known that boy for about 3 years now and i know he is a good God fearing boy and he would make a very good monk as he has a pure soul and their is a childlike innocence to him but just now we must find Frollo he can save him as he works closely with the laws ' Said Silas

' Yes indeed he dose but i am afraid i have no idea where he is i haven't seen him since this morning during the incident with the choir boys he was heading out that afternoon and i haven't seen him since i think he did say something about the palace of Justice he was going to a meeting their to deal with the gypsies but i thought he would have come back by now and with Quasimodo gone now we have noone to ring the bells for tonights mass at 7pm ' The archdeacon said

" I can do that bell ringing must be easy and anything to help him out bu we must find Frollo he is the only one who has the power to get all charges against Quasimodo dropped ' Silas said

' Indeed he has but will he do it i wonder ' The archdeacon said

Frollo was indeed still at the palace of justice and sitting in a rather fancy looking office and still talking about the Gypsies that he hated

' They must be taught a lesson they have a secret hideout somewhere in this city and their self proclaimed king that Clopin or what ever you call him their would be nothing better i would like to see than him hanging these gypsies are polluting this once God fearing country with their evil heathen ways and corrupting the people and the children i say burn them all Frollo said as another man agreed

" I agree with you and they have a gypsy siren who has long black hair with a pink ribbon in it a white low blouse showing her bare shoulders and a lilic skirt that shows her legs and she dances with a goat i do not know her name but she has evil green eyes " A man said

' That is the evil temptress they call Esmerelda put on this earth by Satin himself to tempt men and steal their souls i have seen her a few times and that creature the goat is not a pet its her familiar evil as she is ' Frollo said about to go on a long rant about how evil Esmeralda was and she would be the downfall of all man when 2 guards came busting in the door looking for Frollo

"Claud their you are we have something very important to tell you ' One of the men said

' It will have to wait are you blind i am in the middle of an important meeting on how to deal with the Gypsy scum that is destroying our city ' Frollo said sipping some wine

' Frollo its about your Bell ringer Quasimodo ' The other man begun but Frollo cut him off panicking a bit

' What about Quasimodo what has happened to him ..? Frollo asked not wanting any shame he felt that poor Quasi brought

" He has only gone and got himself arrested he is in a cell just now waiting to see the judge in the morning 'One of the guards said shocking Frollo and his face tuned red

' What has he done i warned him about going outside he has disobeyed me already today " Frollo said

"Well he is charged with raping a woman and theft of her fruit loaf and he was giving back talk on the way here he is a dangerous animal he tried to bite me ' Lied one of the guards that did not like Quasi

'Sir i don't think the Hunchback is capable of that i always thought he was dim witted and like a small child obsessed with the bells " One of the other men said

' He normally is but he is getting to the stage i am starting to worry about him and i fear he might start taking an unhealthy interest in women i try to keep him away from them as they will corrupt his feeble mind and destroy him i should have had him castraited as a child and this would not be happening ' Frollo said as he and another man who was high up went to find Quasi who was in another part of the building where the cells were

' Quasi sad in a small cell on a hard bed that was no use to him as he needed pillows to support his back and his chin was in his hands and he looked so miserable and he had been crying but on seeing Frollo walk in the door his face brightend up thinking that Frollo would get him off and he could go home

' Master oh Master you came ' Quasi said happily now standing up and now Frollo seen he had chains on his wrists and ankles

' Quasimodo what has been going on you disobeyed me again today boy ' Frollo said making Quasi blush

" Oh I'm so sorry master i didn't mean to i was worried about you ' Quasi begun but one of the guards cut him off

' We arrested the Hunchback for rape theft and breech of the peace one of the towns women says that Quasimodo here pushed her over and forced himself on her raping her and then he stole her fruit loaf before leaving her in the snow and when we arrested him he put up a fight and bit one of our men ' The guard said

' Quasimodo is this true what you did ..? Frollo said glaring at a terrified Quasi

' No no no master i would never do anything like that sir and i don't even like fruit loaf ' Quasi said

' So what exactly happened then what is your side to the story another man said looking at Quasi

' Well i went out looking for my Master as he did not come up to tower this afternoon as he always comes up with food wine and we get afternoon lessons and Master reads to me from the bible so i got worried and went to look for him i could not find him anywhere and i asked Silas the tall monk with white hair and he said you had gone out and as it id winter and gets dark early i was worried and afraid for you incase you would be attacked and robbed and when i went outside well it was already dark and i thought that noone would be about and also it had started to snow again and it was very cold and i really wasn't looking where i was going and i slipped on some ice and fell over and into this woman i guess i did grab her arm to try and stop myself falling and she fell too the ground is so icy out their then i manage to stand up as i fell on my knees and i offer her my hand to help her up and i kept asking her if she was okay as i was worried but then she starts screaming and saying i attacked her then she hits me with her fruit loaf but honestly i did nothing Master i know i disobeyed you by leaving the cathedral and scaring the choir boys today but id never ever harm anyone please believe me you know i would never lie you taught me lying is wrong and the Lord always finds out and if i sin i cant take holy communion and that makes me feel closer to God so pleas i tell you the truth ' Quasi said as tears ran down his cheek and also by the tone of his voice told the other man that somehow Quasi was telling the truth and also he know of Quasi's strict religious background he was a devout catholic baptised made his first communion and was confirmed so he would never lie and the few people that did speak to him were priests a few speaking monks some nuns along with the Archdeacon and they all had religious backgrounds so Quasimodo was a man or boy if the church really and he loved his religious studies and bible stories so he would never lie as he knew it would displease God but on the other hand Frollo was not too sure and thought that poor Quasi was tainted as he believed him to have gypsy blood in him and he hated him for that too

" Claud you know you can get Quasimodo off and he can go home with you tonight he doesn't belong in a jail cell really and i think he speaks the truth he's so nieve and childlike he couldn't attack a fly let alone a woman ' The other man said

' You do not know him like i do i think he needs to be taught a lesson and it will scare him into obeying me in the future ' Frollo said smirking evilly and looking at Quasi's terrified face as he feared the worse

Well thats that chappy dome more to come and omg poor Quasi just wanna save him


	8. Chapter 8

' p..Please Master you have to believe me i never harmed anyone you know i wouldn't and don't leave me here its scary i have never spent a night away from home please let me go home il will scrub the Cathedral clean tomorrow i will do all the jobs you don't like but get me out of here its so scary and i cant lie down on that bed even on my side their are no pillows but let me go home i promise i will be very good and i will make you proud of me and happy ' Quasi said now falling to his knees and pleading with Frollo and even a couple of the guards felt bad for him as they knew Frollo could easily get him off but he ignored the poor boys begging and crying

' Look sir I'm just a guard and i really don't tell anyone on how to do their job but maybe it be better to let that poor creature go he's terrified and don't think he did anything wrong the man said looking at a sobbing Quasi who still remained on his knees begging for mercy

'No he needs to learn even if he did not do it he still disobeyed me and when he dose that he knows he is due a punishment I will not stand for his teenage rebellion he has changed and it is not a good change so perhaps a night in the Cells and a day on the pillory will bring him to heel "Frollo said in a cruel tone shocking poor Quasi who cried harder chocking on large tears that ran down his cheeks soaking his bangs that fell onto his face

' M..Master no please don't leave me and not the pillory it is horrible up their i beg of you Master please come back Master I'm so so sorry " Yelled Quasi as Frollo left the room and turning his back on Quasi who burst i to tears shocked that Frollo could treat him this way

' That was a bit harsh back their abandoning the poor kid ' The Guard said who took Quasi's side as he felt sorry for the sobbing boy

' He will be fine i want him to taste fear and pain this will be a lesson to him he has had life way too easy i gave that boy everything a home warm clothes good food also i taught him to read and write raised him as my own and he dose this to me and he has displayed me a lot including 5 times 4 so just now i am washing my hands off him and i will the law deal with him i am done for today so i shall see him in the morning ' Frollo said as he left the place to go home

Surly your not gonna just leave him their he's terrified and i don't think he's ever been in Jail before 'The guard said

' No he he has not which is the problem this should have happened sooner some time in jail and on the pillory will hopefully this will change him for the better and anyway what will they do to him knowing the old stupid judge will put him in the stocks or on the pillory for a few hours to humiliate him and he will be back home in his bell tower by tomorrow hopefully a changed boy and not a law into himself 'Frollo said

' True and the worst he could get is hung or locked up or a severe flogging or branding and no doubt he will get the humiliation haircut as everyone who goes to the Pillory is shorn of their hair ' The Guard said

' Good he could do with a decent haircut his hair is an unholy mess and the colour of the devil ' frollo said making the other man sigh

"But would really subject Quasimodo to the humiliation and shame of and maybe pain of the pillory you could discipline him yourself as you have done in the past and he is simple of mind and i really would not recommend it as Quasimodo is not like other people i sometimes i feel ..well i feel he is retarded and will not know what is going on and if he is dragged up onto that pillory his hair hacked off to the scalp and striped half naked with a wild crowd staring him and at his bare deformed back and jeering at him and no doubt throwing stuff well it might push Quasimodo over the edge you don't know what kind of effect it will have on him bad enough for a normal person but for him well God knows i really don't think you should punish him in privet ' The Guard said

' Listen you silence that bell ringer belongs to me and i will punish him an way i want to so if you want to keep your job and don't end up on the pillory yourself i suggest you stay out of my business I will deal with Quasimodo not you is that clear ' Frollo said scaring the young guard as he did not want to loose his job or end up on the dreaded pillory

The Guard stood in the snow and watched Frollo head back inside the Cathedral before sighing and walking on as he knew he'd be fighting a loosing battle

' Aww Frollo your back where is Quasimodo did he go straight up to his tower ..? Asked the Archdeacon smiling thinking that Quasi had returned too

'No he is still in custody at the palace of justice he will stay their overnight and is up before the judge tomorrow for his trial and way things are going he will be sent to the pillory for the day to receive what punishments he is due he might be kept out overnight as that has been known but it is down to the judge it will be a very interesting in trial that is for sure so i have to be over their early tomorrow morning as Quasimodo's trial is first and after he is sentenced he will be brought outside the Cathedral to the pillory in a cart i shall follow the procession as their is always one at these events on horseback and once his punishment is over he can find his own way back inside as i do not want anything to do with him i shall deal with him in a few days

' Dear lord in heaven you are allowing this pitiful child to go to the cruel pillory oh Claud how could you i thought you loved that boy And your going to put him through these dreadful events that may scar him for life how could you i am lost for words and all i can do is pray for Quasimodo for the lord to give him strength to get through tomorrow as he will need it i shall light a candle for him ' The archdeacon said heading down to the large alter and staring at a large statue of Jesus with his hands outstretched in a warm way as if he was welcoming people and kneeling down the Archdeacon began to pray for Quasi

' Dear Lord i know you can hear me and at times i am not perfect even though i so try to be but i need to ask a favour of you Lord not for myself but a dear good friend young Quasimodo i know he can be a handful at times but he means no harm and now he is wrongly accused of such horrific crimes and heaven knows what dreadful punishments await him and will he recover fully from them and be the same sweet boy please Lord look after Quasimodo tomorrow stay by his side and comfort him in his time of need he is one of your flock a lamb that has gone a little stray and all he needs is your love and a boost of energy and courage to get through tomorrow and later show him your love and give him comfort i will help him best i can but if you can Lord do not have him punished at all let Claud change his mind and bring Quasimodo home unharmed ' The Archdeacon said before standing up again and leaving as Frollo watched him and smirked he had no intentions of getting Quasi freed he wanted the poor boy to suffer then later he would humiliate poor Quasi more by reminding him of it every day in fact Frollo was looking forward to seeing Quasi suffer and in pain so the next day could not come fast enough

Thats that chappy done will anyone save poor Quasi in time things are going from bad to worse for poor Quasi


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning Frollo was up very early and already he could see a small crowd had gathered around the pillory and the trial had not even happened yet these people were keen

' So when dose the ugly old hunchback get his come uppance ..? Asked a couple of people

" That monster raped a young woman he should be hung he will do it again mark my words maybe even kill someone next time ' A woman said and soon the small crowd that had all gathered all started shouting and yelling at what they wanted to do to Quasi and it was not very nice but `frollo ignored them as he got on his large black horse and rode off to the palace of justice to where Quasi was on trial and more people had gathered outside as anyone could go and see the trial it was open to the public

" Look their is Frollo Quasimodo's Master i bet he will get all charges dropped and take the hunchback home that will ruin our fun ' Yelled a man but Frollo ignored them as he got off his horse patted it on the neck before tying it up and heading inside

' Frollo Frollo whats going to happen where is Quasimodo are you going to let him off ' People yelled

' Urgh how did that rough mob get their i thought the trial today was privet and i arrive and I'm yelled at by that mob out side where did they come from ..? Asked Frollo

' Guess they heard about the trial and who's on trial and they just turned up and no its public i cant turn them away now they are here to see the trial and if you turn them away now well we may have a riot on our hands ' The man said with a sigh

' True i guess but i just wanted this over and done with quickly as possible i didn't expect a circus to turn up good heavens ' Frollo said making a disgusted face

' So are you still going to put Quasimodo through all this he's in a bit of a state i heard he did not sleep just sat their crying and rocking back and forward all night and tugging at his hair he's i still in a bit of a state and terrified you can still stop this trial and take him home you know and i don't know if he will fully understand what is going on if you ask me ' The man said

' I am not asking you now i shall sit in my usual seat in the court room and where is Quasimodo ..? Asked Frollo

' He is still in the cells he will be brought up soon after we let the public in ' The man said as Frollo sighed as he did not want them in as they were noisy and treated the important trial as a fun day out and some even brought their children to gawp and later they would encourage their children to throw things at the person on the pillory or do even worse and Frollo did not approve of their rowdy behaviour as he took this very serious

Frollo sat in his usual comfortable chair that was near the front of the courtroom and waited for the trial to stat but he would have to wait a while As really it was only 8.30 am and the trial started at 9am so Frollo made himself comfy and looked forward to seeing the days events and poor Quasi suffer

...

Elsewhere across town young Marie was getting ready to go out as she was still searching for her brother she believed was still alive

' Today will be the day i find you Philip i just feel it and you can come back home where you belong and noone will abandon you again dear little brother ' Said Marie glancing out her window unaware that her younger sister had been listening Who was very curious as they were never told about the baby

' Marie who is Philip we don't have any brother called Philip we have Michael and pier but no Philip ' The young sister said who stood in the bedroom doorway shocking Marie a bit making her spin round

' How long have you been their for ..? Asked Marie to her younger sister who had blonde hair and same blue eyes

' Not that long but you said brother whats going on .. `the girl asked

" Well as you are 14 now i think its time to know who Philip is and i think that Mamma has some explaining to do too come on ' Said Marie as they headed into a fancy looking sitting room to ask their mother

' The mother had not changed much over the years really and she sat reading a book

' Mama may we speak with you it is very important ' Marie said looking at her mother

' Yes sure please take a seat what is wrong girls and Marie you look so serious " The woman said

' Mama Lilly knows about Philip ' Marie said shocking the woman as she had put that baby out of her mimd years ago

' Philip why i have no idea who you are talking about if you mean your cousin well yes we all know Philip a fine young boy he is ' The woman said smiling a bit

' No not that one philip our brother the baby you got rid of because he was deformed you told me he had died and never told the others about him " Marie said

' What my brother was deformed why did you not tell us about him "Said Lilly stunned as the woman sighed

' Yes you did have an older brother Lilly and he was Marie"s younger brother and that was going to be his name but dear Lord in heaven he was born so badly deformed and would not stop crying he was a very sick baby and he sadly" Begun the woman but got cut off by Marie

' No mama Philip is not dead he was sent away abandoned to spare you the shame of raising a deformed child and from what i have heard i think i may have found Philip and he is very much alive ' Marie said

' Wow we have a brother still to meet ' Said Lilly excited

' Thing is i think i know who our brother is and what his new name is ' Begun Marie about to tell them it was Quasi but a maid who had come in to the sitting room with another staff member were talking and Marie overheard and got a shock

' Have you heard Josephine they arrested the Hunchback Quasimodo he apparently attacked a woman and he is at the palace of justice right now his trail starts soon i hope they hang the monster he will go to hell whee he belongs ' The woman giggled making Marie mad

' How dare you speak like that about my younger brother leave the boy alone ' Marie yelled before heading out the door to her carriage and she asked the driver to take her to the palace of justice she would rescue Quasimodo if she could

well thats that chappy dome more to come off to bed now as it's law here in UK


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING_ ...Things are about to get really bad and i do love Quasi_

Back in the Courtroom the public area was now filled till it could hold no more people and already everyone was fighting and pushing for a better view and to Frollo's horror he could see small children perched on their parents shoulders and 2 were changing kill the hunchback and the looked no more than 5 years old

" Okay bring out the defendant ' The judge said as he shuffled some papers and soon a group of 4 guardsmen brought a sobbing Quasi out and he looked terrible

Quasi was still in the same clothes he was arrested in his green tunic and a darker green long sleeved tunic on underneath to keep him warm plus his brown hoes and blue shoes and his hair was messed up too and hanging over his fave and in need of a comb and also he looked if he needed a shave and it was clear he did not wash that morning

" M..Master p.p..please help me i am innocent you have to believe me help me i would never harm anyone you know that and I'm so scared they want to hurt me badly and cut off all my hair and that word to make fun of me ( Humiliate) please don't let them please I'm so scared ' Quasi said as a guard roughly punched Quasi in the small of the back before grabbing him by the hair

' Silence in court you freak ' The guard said as Quasi grunted a bit but he could not fight back as he was all shackled and tied up and the rope dug into his soft flesh making it red

' Okay now state your name age and occupation prisoner ' The judge said glaring at Quasi who hung his head in shame and was still hoping that Frollo would save him and take him home but Frollo refused any eye contact with Quasi

' You boy are you deaf or ignorant i asked you questions and i want replies' The judge yelled scaring Quasi a bit

" Oh i..I'm sorry no I'm not deaf i can hear clearly' Quasi said still glancing at Frollo who looked away again

' What is your name age and occupation ..? The Judge asked

" Oh right it is Quasimodo i am 18 and i am the bell ringer of Notra Dame Cathedral also i live their too i love my job their sir ' Quasi said smiling trying to be brave

' Alright Quasimodo now you are charged with attempted abduction rape assault of a guardsman and theft yesterday evening' The man said but Quasi cut him off

' Sir I'm telling you i didn't do it well i may have hit or punched the guard with my elbow just to get free and he was hurting me but sir i wold never harm anyone its so wrong Quasi said

' Stop interrupting me i am the one that dose the talking now we have a witness who wants to speak " The judge said as the woman who was accusing Quasi came forward and stood on a small stand to say who she was and that and gove them her evidence

' So Margarita i want you to tell me what happened that day you were attacked by the hunchback ' The Judge said as the woman glared at poor Quasi who felt his face burn

' Certainly your honer it was around tea time and starting to get dark and i was on my home to my husband and children and i had some shopping with me and suddenly i felt myself being pushed onto the ground from behind and retarded laughter and i look around and come face to face with the Devil itself in the shape of that monster ' The woman yelled pointing at Quasi

' No honestly it was an accident i slipped in the snow and also it was dark too so i could not really see their was a patch of ice their too and i fell against her and also i did not steal her fruit loaf i don't even like fruit loaf i like fruit cake but not loaf ' Quasi said

' You bellringer i said silence in court are you a retard as well as ugly ' Yelled the judge making Quasi so embarrassed and the public laugh

' Aww he's a filthy Vile looking no good rapiest hang him ' Yelled a man shocking Quasi

'Silence in the public gallery please ' The judge yelled to a few boos before turning back to the woman and telling her to continue with her story

' Well your Lordship when i turned round i seen that monster looking down at me with those monstrous eyes and that filthy red hair and he was laughing at me as he forced himself on me and tried to kiss me and his vile hair of his brushed against my face and it discussed me and then after having his evil way he steals my bag containing my good fruit loaf that was meant for christmas and he runs off leaving me in the snow i have never been so scared in my life and having nightmares about him now " The woman said

' No that is not how things happened i slipped and fell into her but o would never do anything like that you have to believe This time sir Quasi said trying to hide his own fear but the man would not listen to him and sad thing was the evidence was stacking up against Quasi the poor boy did not stand a chance

' All right Quasimodo you are heby charged with assault theft and breech of the peace so how do you plead ' The man asked Quasi who was panicking now wondering what punishments awaited him

' From here you will be taken to Notra Dame square and their you shall spend the on the pillory where you will receive 25 lashes and will also receive a brand stamp with T for thief and you will be left their until this afternoon ' also your hair will be shorn off down to the scalp " The Judge said as everyone all booed and laughed at poor Quasi as the guards grabbed him

Luckily for Quasi the woman said that Quasi did not take of his own clothes or even his own off it was clear he fell against her and she made up the rest and he did lash out at the guards but the judge would not lighten the punishment and Quasi was terrified and crying

' No please i never meant it and i did to mean to hurt the guards i only pushed them as they were hurting me i do admit to pushing them over in the snow and trying to escape only because i was so scared

' He bit me and kicked me ' One of the guards yelled out pointing to Quasi

' I did not bite anyone alright i kicked him not hard he had hold of my foot and i was forced onto my back again and he had hold of my foot so i kicked him so i could get up otherwise i would have died please you have to listen ask anyone in Notra Dame they will tell you that i am a good person but please sir i promise i will be good just don't punish me or send me to the pillory I'm scared ' A terrified Quasi said with tears streaming down his face as he then looked over at Frollo hoping he would speak in defence for Quasi but no such thing happened Frollo looked coldly at the poor boy then looked away in disgust saying ' Take him away vile hunchback '

Quasi was deviated his last lifeline and salvation of getting him off wanted to see him being punished and suffer

' Master master please help me Y...you can stop this please stop them I'm begging you ' Quasi said as he heard Frolo say ' Get that thing out my sight and take him to the pillory i shall meet you their " Frollo said to three guards and on hearing that before anyone could grab Quasi collapsed to his knees crying in heart wrenching sobs and his body shaking he was already suffering so much and to make matters worse when he was hauled up again Quasi had made himself sick and he vomited on the floor makinh things worse

' How dare you discussing monster that is just disgusting and for that you have earned yourself a further 5 lashes so you shall receive 30 lashes all together now get this monster out my sight and bring in what case is next i have a lot to get through today 'The judge said

' Come on move it you ugly freak get going ' The guards said roughly dragging poor Quasi to his feet and pushing him out the door down a few corridors and out the main door to a jeering crowd who were ready to attack him

' He's getting 30 lashes branded and an afternoon on the pillory oh and a haircut ' A man yelled as the mob all cheered and now quite a crowd had gathered as word had spread and they all jeered as they watched Quasi being loaded into a cart that was made like a cage

' Watch he bites ' One of the guards said as Quasi was locked in the cage and also he could see a smug looking Frollo getting on his horse and follow them and yet again cold hearted Frollo ignored the terrified cries of ' Master help me please ' From Quasi

well thats that chappy dome it was hard to to write and dreading the next one but i have to do it and i know Quasi will be okay in the end he's a tough boy yet doesn't know it i love Quasi


	11. Chapter 11

Soon the rowdy procession with Quasi crying in the cage and his cold hearted master frollo looking away

by now the crowd had grown quite a bit outside the Cathedral and they all stood at the bottom of the high up pillory and also 2 men stood on top taking out a small stove like thing that glowed White hot and also nearby was a small rack with several sets of whips and a set of tools that looked like shears

' Bring the prisoner up here ' A man yelled as everyone backed away a bit as the guards dragged Quasi from the cage and through the crowds and up the stairs to the pillory and forced him to his knees then tied him up and 2 brutish men stepped forward with small sears and one lifted up Quasi's silky red bangs that hung down the side of his face to his chin and cut them off right down to the scalp and the other man also grabbed a fistful of Quasi's soft red hair and hacked it off right to the scalp to cheers of the crowd and silent tears ran down Quasi's face as he felt his hair being all cut off and blowing away

" Damn shame doing that to the hunchback he's just a kid and i don't believe he attacked anyone he is being used as a scapegoat and if it wasn't him being blamed it be some poor Gypsy damn those law people are cruel and already Quasimodo is frail of mimd so God knows what effect this will have on him look at him he's like a little kid up their who's been told their will be no christmas he's terrified and i doubt he really knows what is going on ' The man said looking up at Quasi as the 2 men continued to cut off his hair and now his floppy silky bangs were gone hacked off to the scalp and hairline and a couple of bald patches were seen

' Yep the law is a funny thing and good thing is Quasimodo has a home to go to and people of the church to care for him so he will get through this and will be alright unlike some who were homeless and for ages had to wear a ripped shirt and no ointment to put on the wounds and everyone staring at you because you have the old humiliation or pillory haircut it's called and if you have that well people will avoid you the don't wanna know so he is lucky he has people to care for him others well they don't ' The older man said lowering his eyes making the other man think for a second

' Wait that happened to you you were up their once going through what he is going through ' The younger man said

' Something i don't really talk about happened quite a few years ago i still have faint scars on my back and the brand wound but their healed now and my hair grew back i wasn't much older than him but i was homeless so had noone to care for me i was in agony too and noone would speak or even come near me because i had what they called the pillory haircut ' The man said

' Wow that is bad but your alright now ' The younger man said

' Yeah I'm fine made me more smarter though at the time and for the next few weeks after i was in damn agony and kinda hiding away till my hair grew to decent length so i could face the public again ' The man said as the crowds all cheered and laughed making the two men look up and look at Quasi

The 2 men had finished cutting his hair and his once beautiful silky Auburn hair in the outgrown bowl cut was now hacked down very close to the scalp like a number 1 buzzcut and a few bald patches were seen he was almost bald now and one of the men rubbed his hand over Quasi's shorn head and a pile of Auburn hair lay next to him

'Love the haircut Quasimodo so suits you ' One man jeered as Quasi let out a deep sob as he looked at his hair that lay near by and his head felt cold but he said nothing

Suddenly to Quasi's horror and screams from the crowd one of the 2 men ripped the back of his tunic exposing his large deformed hunchback and the shape of twisted bone could be seen under the skin and also a few ginger hairs was on his back but the skin looked very pale apart from a few warts on his back

" Don't look at him ladies or your firstborn will look like him ' A man yelled and one woman even fainted and had to be carried off

" Please someone help me ' Quasi yelled between crying as he seen the man approach him with the branding iron and Quasi was terrified

" Oh dear God no please no i beg you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Quasi screamed throwing his head back in agony as he felt a burning pain of the branding iron seared into his flesh on his shoulder burning the letter T into his soft pale flesh

' T for thief now people will know what you are ' One of the men said before both men went and got the whips ready to give Quasi his lashings

' Dear lord their actually caring it out such horrific cruelty we have to stop it won't stand back and watch an innocent child suffer so much ' Silas said as he and the archdeacon stood outside the cathedral watching and both felt helpless

' Im afraid once in the hands of the law only Frollo can let the accused off and I'm afraid to say he has no intention of doing that he would rather let poor Quasimodo suffer ' The archdeacon said as the man started flogging poor Quasi even landing strokes on his brand wound

' One two three four five six ' The crowds all counted as the whip landed on Quasi's bare deformed back causing it to bleed badly

Quasi screamed in pain and cried and cried and lowered his head as he felt the whip bite into his soft flesh tearing at the skin and even knocking some crusts off the warts making them bleed and causing more pain

' If the bishop Aringsrosa was here he would stop put he hates violence and that is what that is Silas said making a face

'Yes indeed he would but the whipping is almost over he is already into his second lot also when he comes back we must tend to his brand wound and bath the cuts on his back also we have to help him to bed he can stay and rest their and we can tend to his needs till he makes a full recovery it may be a few weeks but his hair will take a lot longer to grow back but it will grow back eventually but he should be okay but he is still not free to go yet the most dangerous part is to come as he will be left on that pillory for the rest of the afternoon at the mercy of that mob and no doubt they have brought stuff to pelt him with that always happens and we can not do a thing about it ' The archdeacon said sadly

' But surly their must be something he has received his punishment he was branded flogged his head shaved what next they have to let him go he needs medical help now tend to his injuries ' Silas said as the Archdeacon shook his head

' Not as easy as that Silas they will humiliate him for a few hours and that can get quite dangerous as sometimes they will throw stones and even bricks that is on rare occasions but they might just go home as it is so cold today and as you said Quasimodo has received his punishment and their is nothing else to see now ' The archdeacon said as he and Silas watched the 2 men pack up their things as at last the cruel punishment had finally ended But poor Quasi faced an afternoon freezing and in horrendous pain on that messy blood stained pillory that had his blood and hair on it

' Aww what a sight a face only a mother would love oh wait he was abandoned as a baby even his own mother did not want him a woman who was no looker herself taunted and that hurt more than anything

Despite the freezing cold Quasi was sweating and his mouth was dry and he searched the crowed for a kind face who would help him but their was noone everyone mocked him and laughed at him

' H..Help me please someone please help " Quasi said first quietly then yelled loudly making people jump a bit

' Please someone help me" Cried out Quasi loudly but the cruel crowd only mimicked him and soon a tomato hit him square in the face followed by more rotten fruit and Quasi got into a mess

' Water please give me a drink of water ' Quasi yelled and got more jeers

' Hey hunchback here is your water enjoy ' Said a young boy in his early teens and he went up onto the pillory and picked up a filthy wet cloth and threw it at Quasi hitting him on the head to roars of laughter as the boy quickly went back down the pillory stairs back to the crowd who were still and throwing stuff at him

' Hey Quasi ignore them I'm sorry about whats happening here i have a gift for you ' Another boy about 15 yelled going up onto the pillory and over to where Quasi was and got behind him and then he pulled down his pants and urinated all over Quasi's head and that was the final straw as Quasi gave a huge roar and tugged at his restraints trying to get free and yelled loudly in anger ' Leave me alone ' so the boy scurried off the pillory scared a but incase Quasi would break free and hurt him

' Time passed very very slowly for poor Quasi and he was now freezing and it started snowing and though a handful of people got fed up and left a large crowd still remind so to hid his shame and tears Quasi kept his head down and let his mind travel to somewhere else a trick that Silas had taught him kind of like meditating

In his mind Quasi was in a beautiful garden and it was summer and the warm sunshine gently warmed his skin and baby animals played at his feet unafraid and also in the distance he could hear beautiful singing by the monks

Also the smell of the flowers filled his nose and a soft breeze gently ruffled his hair that was uncut and bending down Quasi very gently picked up a little rabbit who snuggled into him

' Oh hello their little guy its okay their is no need to be shy i wont hurt you my name is Quasimodo do you have a name " Quasi said gently stroking the rabbit who looked at him with huge brown eyes

' Oh i have thought of a nice name why don't i call you Bright eyes as you have beautiful eyes yes thats your name Bright eyes ' Quasi said giving the rabbit a gentle hug and giggled a bit as its whiskers tickled his cheek

Quasi could have stayed in this happy place forever he felt warm and safe and the animals liked him and were his friemds but suddenly sharp pain hitting the side of his head brought him out his little dream someone had hit him with a snowba;l that had a hard rock in it and blood now trickled down the left side of poor Quasi's face near his eye

well thats that chappy done it was so hard to do but no more pain for Quasi and Bright Eyes what he called the rabbit is a song from a movie about rabbits Watership down its a beautiful song and i think Quasi would love animals


	12. Chapter 12

Quasi still remind on the pillory and blood was now going in his eye and he was still listening to all the jeers and he felt more things hit him from rotten fruit to dog poo more stones and snowballs and noone seem to care about him

' Why cant they just go home and leave me alone i just want this day to be over and i will never go out again Master was right i step outside for a second and this happens ' Quasi thought to himself as he now tried to avoid eye contact with anyone he felt too ashamed to look at anyone and as soon as he was free he would be safely back In his tower again with his gargoyle friends at least they never judged him they accepted him as their brother

Suddenly Quasi heard the crowd give a gasp and he heard a female voice yell

" Oh no no I'm too late please be alive please and Quasi looked up to see a very finely dressed young woman step out a carriage and rush over to the pillory and push her way through the crowds

' Wow who's the gentry ..? Asked a man stunned

' Thats lady Marie she and her family are off royalty but what do they want with the old hunchback he will curse her ' A woman said as Marie made her way up the pillory stairs

Quasi got a scare at seeing the woman and backed away as far as he could go

' No no don't touch me you have to go now Miss ' Quasi softly said trying not to cry but the Marie stayed

" Its alright Quasimodo noone will harm you now also you wanted a drink ' She said kindly as she filled a small cup up with cool water and let Quasi drink

As Quasi was really thirsty he took great big gulps and it trickled down his chin

' Wow easy now easy their take your time its okay ' Marie said as Quasi finished the water and gave Marie a gentle smile first smile in that day

' Thank you so much miss you have been so kind ' Quasi said looking into Marie's huge blue eyes that were so like his own

' Wait i am not finished yet your face is bleeding ' Marie softly said and s she went and took her own handkerchief and wet it then went back to Quasi to bath the wound on his forehead making Quasi a little scared

' Shhh its alright i wont hurt you i am here to help you so just relax its okay ' Marie said as she gently cleaned the wound on his forehead then gently wiped the sweat off his face much to the bewilderment of the crowd

' Whats she doing isn't she scared of him..? Asked a few people who all watched fascinated as they had never seen anything like this before and also be fore leaving Marie gently stroked Quasi's right cheek

' Hang on in their your doing so good your a lot stronger than you think you are Quasimodo

Also before Marie left the pillory she picked up some of Quasi's hair a reminder of her brother and when she looked at him she could see that crying helpless baby again who she had seen when he was a newborn of hours old

' Okay hunchback your time is up your free to go now and we don't want you back up here again The guards said as they untied Quasi and hauled him to his feet

" Quick run he's coming don't let him cross your path " A few women screamed and the crowds scattered as Quasi made his way off the pillory and down the steps and slipped falling in the snow making a few people gasp and also Marie who was still nearby was going to run back over to Quasi and help him back to the cathedral but she seen the archdeacon and a white haired monk go over to him and help him to his feet but she stayed around a few more minutes

' Its alright Quasimodo we have got you your safe now lets get you inside and seen to ' Silas gently said as he helped Quasi to his feet and let Quasi lean on him as Silas was strong too

' Th..they hurt me and cut my hair ' Quasi wept tears streaming down his cheeks

' I know Quasimodo i know but you will heal and your hair will grow back again probably be longish by next summer but lets get you inside we need to tend to those wounds and also you need rest and don't worry we will give you pillows so you can lie on your side but i want you in bed ' The archdeacon said as Quasi sighed and let himself be led inside

On entering the Cathedral everyone spotted Frollo standing glaring at Quasi

'So they have let you go them i do hope you learned your lesson and looking like that i very much doubt that wou will be sneaking out again any time soon ' Frollo said looking at Quasi's shorn hair

' You could have stopped this and saved him but no you lapped it up ' silas said getting angry and frustrated ' Silas calm my child and do not worry Quasimodo is now safe and will be cared for ' The archdeacon ' said and was about to lead Quasi up the stairs to his home the bell tower but Quasi paused a bit to talk to Frollo shocking the Archdeacon and Silas a bit

' M..`master i am so so sorry about today and yes i have learnt my lesson and will never leave again i am safe within these walls and everyone outside hates me you are the only friends i have and i am so grateful please forgive me master ' Quasi said close to tears

" Very well Quasimodo i am glad you learned your lesson and yes i forgive you ' Frollo Said making Quqsi smile a bit

' Thank you so much master you are so kind and made me happy now ' Quasi said as he turned to the Archdeacon and Silas and said

" `lets go home and can you bath my wounds they hurt ' Quasi said as he was gently led up to the bell tower to he seen too and though the archdeacon and silas had their own thoughts about Frollo they remained quiet

Soon Quasi found himself sitting at his work bench whist Silas very gently bathed his back with refreshing lukewarm water and put ointment on it and the brand wound

" Im afraid the brand wound will leave a scar but the cuts on your back will heal we will keep tending to them and your hair will grow back in no time ' The archdeacon said trying to comfort Quasi who just sighed

" Im afraid his tunic is destroyed they ripped it badly ' Said silas looking at the ripped tunic

' I have other tunics so don't worry ' Said Quasi as he winced a bit as cream was rubbed on his back

' Their i will rub it right in so it will not stick to your nightwear and your bed is ready ' The Archdeacon said

' My bed surly I'm not going to bed now it is early still and I'm not tired yet ' Quasi said

' Quasimodo we heard that you were awake the entire night last night due to stress no doubt so an early night is what you need ' Silas said as Quasi pulled a large white nightshirt over his head ( men wore nightshirts back then ) and then he went to finger comb his hair but forgot he had his hair all cut off and his hand touched the stubble and a few bald patches all that left of his hair but he said nothing and walked over to where his bed was and sat down so he'd be on his side and was soon being tucked in by the Archdeacon

' Shall i read to you for a bit Quasimodo ...? Asked the elderly man

' Oh yes please sir i would love that i find the bible very comforting and dose the Lord hate me or love me ...? asked Quasi

' No he loves you so much and i think he has his reasons for making you look the way you look but your one of his children and he loves you so much " The Archdeacon said making Quasi smile and he settled down happy in his bed as the older man read him a story from the Bible but before he could finish the story Quasi was already asleep and looked peaceful despite the horrors he had went through that day

' Shhh let him sleep he is exhausted the poor boy the Archdeacon said glancing at Silas and then gently stroked Quasi's shorn head

' Goodnight Quasimodo may the lord heal you and give you pleasant dreams my child ' The man said before leaving with silas as they made their way back downstairs leaving Quasi to sleep peacefully and softly snore

Well thats that chappy done more to come ill post tomorrow as its late now so off to sleep like Quasi


	13. Chapter 13

" so how is he ..? Asked Frollo when the Archdeacon and Silas came back down the stairs again and Silas felt his blood boil as he was about to snap

' Don't you give me that like pretending to care ' Silas begun but Frollo cut him off

' Excuse me what ever are you on at if you mean Quasimodo i do care a lot about him ' Frollo said glaring at the monk

' Dear Lord you stand inside a house of God and lie through your teeth how could you how dare you ' Silas begun as he felt the Archdeacon touch his shoulder

' Silas Silas calm down my child please try and keep your temper under control ' The man said as Silas who appeared calm and quiet on the surface had quite a violent temper

' I am sorry Archdeacon i do apologise but i just lost it with him standing their all smug pretending he cares for Quasimodo when its clear he doesn't if he really cared he could have spared Quasimodo that awful punishment today but instead he enjoyed watching it and seeing that poor boy suffer just one word from you and Quasimodo could have been saved from all that and though the boy is acting he is okay he is far from it yes his wounds may heal his hair will grow back but what about his mind he could suffer nightmares did you think of his mental state your not fit to be his guardian you never show the boy any affection and wont allow him friends instead you hide him away in that bell tower like a dirty little secret i really question you faith and also the way you treat those poor Gypsies all they want is a place to settle and be accepted the are all God's children too it doesn't matter if they are Catholic or not they are human beings and rather nice people as i have met with them ' Silas said shocking Frollo but he said nothing

' You know something i sometimes question your faith if your in the right job as you don't act like a man of God ' Silas said shocking Frollo

' How dare you ' Frollo begun but Silas cut him off

" A man of God shows compassion to everyone no matter who or what they are i seen no compassion today and that boy was begging you breaking his heart he was terrified but you turned your back on him and i wont even start on how you treat those poor Gypsies or i will be here to next year but Clopin has told me everything ' Silas said

' Clopin that vile self proclaimed gypsy king nothing more than Vernon and he will be crushed along with the rest if them ' Frollo said making a fave

'See their you go again yes Clopin is a Gypsy but he is a human being with feelings something you lack 'Silas said glaring at frollo and pale grey blue eyes pierced into small evil dark eyes

' You know nothing monk and what goes on between Quasimodo and me is our business and the boy needed to be taught a lesson he has been disobeying me a lot recently so hopefully that trip to the pillory will calm him ' Frollo said

' It made matters worse he is a shaking wreck and terrified and still in pain because of it their is no way he should have been sent to the pillory he is not a criminal never was never will be in fact i think their is someone here that should be on that pillory branded flogged and their head shaved and that is you ' Yelled Silas rising his voice a bit as he fought with himself to keep calm as he did not want to loose his temper but he was close to it

" Look i may be albino and lack pigmentation but i do not lack a brain i know what is going on and the way you treat that poor hunchback he may respect you but it is out of fear Quasimodo is terrified of you ' Silas said shocking Frollo but he said nothing

but before Silas could do or say anything the Archdeacon led him away suggesting they light a candle and say some prayers for Quasi so he will have a speedy recovery and be back to his cheery lovable self very soon

...

Elsewhere across town Marie sat at her dressing table and in front of a mirror as she tied a thin small blue ribbon around the shorn off locks of Quasi's hair and held it against her own hair and the colours matched as he hair was a beautiful auburn colour same as his

Marie then stroked the silky soft strands of hair that turned out to be his long bangs that used to hang down the right side of his face then put it in a small keepsake box the only thing she had of her brother a bit of his hair but he had no idea who she really was and she planned to tell him soon as she wanted to get to know him and win his trust before she told him as he was very shy and she might scare him off but tomorrow hopefully Quasi would be a but better and Marie made up her mind to pay him a visit the following day but first she wanted to confront her mom about what she seen that day

" The older woman was in the sitting room reading a book when her oldest daughter came in and didnt even knock

' Mamma we need to talk now ' Marie said looking at her mom

' Yes sure my dear what about ...? the woman asked

' The baby that you said that died hes not dead i found him hes alive but has a new name now ' Said Marie

' Marie we have been through this before the baby died shortly after birth the poor thing had so much wrong with him he could not survive and he is in heaven now ' The woman begun but got cut off

' No he isnt he never died hes a young man of 18 and is the bell ringer of Notra dame mamma my brother is Quasimodo and i want to meet him and talk with him ' Marie said shocking her mom

' Dont talk stupid that hideous monster in Notra Dame is not related to you okay he is deformed like your brother was maybe same problems but he is not related to you ' The woman said

'Don't lie i have seen him close uo he has my hair and eye colour and pale skin he is related to me and also he was badly abused today flogged branded and his hair shaved off on the pillory they left him in a terrible stats and he was terrified and crying my heart broke for him ' Marie said

' Well if he is on the pillory he must have done something wrong and that is his punishment but stay away from him ' The woman said making Marie frustrated but she said nothing as she could get herself and possibly even poor Quasi into further trouble and she didn't want that but planned to visit him as soon as she could


	14. Chapter 14

Marie being stubborn decided to take her carriage across town to the cathedral and unlike yesterday as the pillory was not in use the place was quiet just a few people going about their everyday business

' Okay this is it i wont tell him right away i need to get to know him first win over his trust and friendship before i tell him were siblings and maybe he will come and live with me and i can take care if him ' Marie thought as she entered the cathedral and their was a few people inside praying and that and also Marie spotted the Archdeacon standing and looking up at a statue so she went over too him

' Archdeacon i don't know if you remember me from yesterday but how is Quasimodo he was suffering so bad yesterday and i have been worried about him ' Marie said

'Well he is not receiving any visitors today or for the next few days as he is still recovering but if you come back next week you may see him also your the young woman that helped him he was talking about you he is very grateful showing him some compassion and i think he may like you but i would not disturb him just now as he needs to rest and get well again but he will recover it will take some time but he will get their but i think he is asleep just now and one of our monks is helping him out and ringing his bells until he can do it himself again ' The Archdeacon said smiling

' Very well and thank you i shall return again soon ' Marie said leaving to go and she seen the older man leaving and also she could see the stairs leading up to the bell tower where Quasi lived dare she go up

' Marie toyed with the idea as she looked up the stairs maybe hoping that Quasi would come down and they'd meet but their was no sign of him and before she knew it she was already heading up the stairs to the bell tower

Though the Archdeacon said and maybe thought that Quasi was asleep he was in fact awake and up at his table and reading a book but still feeling down and in a lot of pain and even his gargoyle friends who were talking to him earlier just left him as he would talk to them when he was ready so they gave him his space

Quasi decided to read a story from the bible as he found it comforting and the Archdeacon and Silas told him no matter how he looked the Lord loved him and when his time would come Angels would come and carry him off into heaven and Quasi liked that

As Quasi sat reading he thought ht he head feet on his stairs

' Hello anyone home Quasimodo ...? yelled a female voice sending poor Quasi into a panic and he scurried off to hide as he didn't want anyone seeing him the way he looked and his shorn head made matters worse

' Quasimodo where are you its okay their is no need to be shy i wont hurt ...oh " Gasped Marie looking at Quasi's model village and his stained glass sun catcher and some of his books

' Wow oh my gosh you ..you live up here and what a sweet little model village did you make that some of the people i have seen oh and the cathedral too and that is Frollo and the Archdeacon and the white haired monk and i guess that is you way up here ' Said `marie talking the little Quasi figure and looking it and smiling

" Aww cute wow your such a talented person i have never seen anything so beautiful and what a cosy living space you have ' Marie said

' Th..Thank you " Quasi said shyly and felt himself blushing a little

' Where are you Quasimodo their is no need to hide i have seen you before and I'm not afraid ' Marie said as she followed the soft voice and seen Quasi peeking out from behind a pillar of wood his big gentle hands covering his face and head so Marie would not see his haircut

' Aww found you hello their " Marie said smiling as she got closer to Quasi and he remembered her

' Y..You are the girl from the Pillory you helped me ' Quasi said but still remind hiding

' Yes i am and i already seen you and what the did to your hair so no need to hide its okay ' Marie said gently smiling snd offered Quasi her hand but he didn't give her his as he was afraid

' No no please don't look at me I'm cursed and you will be cursed too if you look at me because an children you have will look like me ' Quasi said shocking Marie

' Who told you that thats not true ' Marie said managing to prise Quasi's hand away from his face and she was looking into those deep blue eyes she could swim in

' My Master he told me I'm a monster and i am I'm the ugliest person in the entire world and noone will ever want me and this is my home and sanctuary and i disobeyed him other day thats why i was punished yesterday i deserved it so i cant feel sorry for myself i have to get on with life and i guess their is worse off than me out their ' Quasi said with a small smile

' So how are you after yesterday anyway that was so so horrible what they put you through and your lovely hair too as i have seen you about with the longish hair and it looked so sweet too I'm so sorry ' Marie said

' Im not to bad still in a bit of pain but it will be fine and don't worry about my hair it will grow back and as i wont be going out again for a long long time and that will give my hair lots of time to grow back ' Quasi said touching what was left of his hair and instead of feeling longish silky strands his fingers brushed against stubble and bald patches and though it did upset him he tried not to show it as he did not want to look silly being upset over a haircut no matter how severe or brutish it looked and it made him look like a escaped convict

' Why..Why did you help me and show me such kindness yesterday ..? Asked Quasi a bit confused

' Well i hate to see innocent people suffer and get bullied and thats what they were doing to you and that cruel mob taunting you like that just so not right ' Marie said as Quasi hung his head in shame

' They said i forced myself on a woman and stole her loaf but honestly i didn't the made it up because they don't like me and i don't even like Fruit loaf i tried it once but didn't like it ' Quasi said

"Don't worry i believe you so do you live up here all the time ..? Asked Marie glancing around the room and she still had hold of Quasi's hand

' Oh yes i have lived here since i was very small i used to live in the library when i was younger then when i was about 10 or 11 i became the bell ringer and moved into the bell tower and made it my home i love it up here and have wonderful views of all paris and at sunset it is so beautiful i can see for miles come ill show you ' Quasi said leading Marie out by the hand

' Oh wow oh my gosh it is breathtaking ' Marie said smiling

' You like it then ..? Asked Quasi smiling

' I love it its beautiful Quasimodo " Marie said making Quasi smile and for the first time in the last few days he felt good about himself and a warmth tingled within him

Oops Quasi is falling in love with his sister and needs to be told but thats that chappy dome more to come


	15. Chapter 15

' So do you wanna see something really special then ...? Asked Quasi smiling getting a bit excited like a little child on christmas day that has walked into a room full of new toys

' Sure what is it Quasimodo..? Asked Marie letting herself being led by the hand to where the bells were and Quasi was smiling proudly as if he was showing off his children

' Beautiful aren't they these are my girls come on i will introduce you to them " `said Quasi scrambling up more stairs and a huge cute smile was on his face

" First are the triplets Jean Marie Anne Marie and Louise Marie and their younger sister Little Sophie they have beautiful voices you know i could listen to them all day ' Quasi said smiling as he proudly showed off his bells

' Wow hello their girls their amazing ' Said Marie smiling

' Thank you and they say thank you too but i have saved the best till last shes kind of like my princess and has a beautiful singing voice ' Quasi said smiling as he rushed over to a huge big bell and hugged it

' Hi their did you miss me i sure missed you ' Quasi said caressing the bell with his large hands

"Wow and who is that ..? Asked Marie looking at the huge bell

' Oh she is very special to me that is big Marie iv been told I'm so lucky I'm not deaf because of her she is very loud ' Quasi said patting the bell and smiling in a cute goofy way

'Well shes stunning also are you up here by yourself you must get lonely having noone to talk to apart from your bells i don't think i would like it ' Marie said

' Oh i don't mind i have my other friends here too they keep me company and entertained ' Quasi said smiling and taking Marie by the hand again

' Meet my friends Victor Lavern who's a bossy female but she means well i guess and Hugo he's the comic of the 3 well likes to think he is can be a bit too smart at times for my liking ' Quasi said introducing his Gargoyle friends and confusing Marie as to her the were just stone figures but to Quasi the were clearly his friends and very real

' Hey its just hit me didn't you not say your name is Marie too ' Quasi suddenly said smiling

' Yes i did ' Marie replied

"Wow you have the same name as some of my bells that is wonderful i think ' Quasi said smiling

'Yeah i suppose so Quasimodo do you ever get any other human company like another person to talk to must get real boring up here on your own all the time i know i would ' Said Marie

' Oh no i do get visitors my master comes we do a lot of things together he taught me to read and write and we have lunch together he brings me fine cheese and wine at times and also Silas visits and the Archdeacon visits but he is getting too old for all the stairs and sometimes i go down to the cathedral to listen to the singing but i have to be very careful incase id get caught master would not be too happy and he'd punish me he has done before and i do not want to make him angry as he is very good to me like a father and if it wasn't for him well id be dead he can be hash but he is vey kind to me and i love him and i know he loves me ' Quasi said making marie sigh a bit

' Quasimodo do you know anything about your true family where you came from what happened to them ..? Asked Marie

"Oh only that my mother abandoned me as an infant i was left on the steps of the cathedral wrapped in a thin blanket on a cold winters day and left to die i was just weeks maybe less old a tiny helpless newborn i was ugly and misshapen a baby monster and no human mother would take me sometimes i think maybe it would have been better if i had died as a baby because i wold not be such a burden on others ' Quasi said sadly

' Oh no don't say that who told you that was it Frollo your master ..? Asked Marie as Quasi shook his head

" No oh no master protects me and only speaks the truth and as i said he saved my life and I'm very grateful for that and yet i disobey him i am such a fool and i paid for it dearly ' Said Quasi touching his shorn hair and looking sad

" Oh Quasimodo i am so so sorry about everything and seeing you like that yesterday broke my heart ' Marie said putting her hand gently on Quasi's back but he shook her off not even looking at her

' Please Don't touch me i don't want to curse someone as beautiful as you i hate to say this but maybe its best if you just left and forgot all about me i am nothing but a freak a monster the hunchbacked monster of Notra Dame will get you parents tell their children so they will behave and after the carry on yesterday well that made things worse you seen what they did to me Stripped me half naked whipped me shaved my head mocked me and ' Begun Quasi but Marie was about to cut him off by saying his name

' Quasimodo noone " Marie started

' No let me finish i am a freak lower than those gypsies that hang around town at least they can be looked at they are not grotesque like i am ' Quasi said

' Quasimodo please shhh for a moment let me speak i want to say something so listen " Marie said taking both Quasi's hands in her own confusing him a little

"Listen Quasimodo i have had an idea why don't you leave here come with me to a better life where noone will ever bully you again their will be no more name calling or taunting anything ' Marie begun but a shocked Quasi cut her off

' Wh..what leave here my home all i have ever known are here this is my world my sanctuary and I'm not going out their for a long long time not after today so im certainly not leaving here and what would my master say oh he would be furious at me so no i cant leave here I'm sorry and anyway i hardly know you apart from the kind lady that helped me on the pillory but apart from that i don't even know who you are only that i have seen you about in the square that is all and also what do you want from me i have no money so i am not rich i don't get paid for ringing the bells only food and clothes and a place to stay I'm guess what they call a charity case but i don't mind so if you think I'm rich i am sorry but no I'm rather poor poor and ugly thats me but i know their is worse off than me out their at least i have a home i get good food have a bed to sleep in i can read and write not many people can say that now can they but i can all because of my master i owe him my life ' Quasi said making Marie sigh

' Quasimodo I'm not interested in your money or wealth even if you had any i would not care and i have my own wealth but i really need to speak to you as this is very important and will awnser your question on what i want with you " Marie said confusing Quasi more

' Quasimodo you do have a family in fact you are my little brother and i have been searching for you all my adult life not knowing where you were and when i heard finally who and where you were i had to visit but i don't want you living up here on your own treated like dirt come home with me and also i have a carriage outside that will take you to out home ' Marie said shocking Quasi and making him turn pale as he did not quite believe what he was hearing

Well thats that chappy done how will Quasi take the news he has a sister find out soon


	16. Chapter 16

' y..your my s..sister no no you cant be i have no siblings my family is the church ' Quasi said shocked

' It is true Quasimodo and your real name was to be Lord Philip michael louie your born a nobleman and came from a rich family ' Marie said

'But master told me i was born of the gypsies my parents were gypsies that did not want me so abandoned me on the steps on Notra Dame on that cold winters night to die master told me ' Quasi said lowering his eyes a little

' Well you were born into our family and sadly our mother just could not cope as you were not the easiest of babies ' Marie said shocking Quasi further

" I..i wasn't why was it because so was so ugly ..? Quasi asked

' I really don't know i was lie 4 or 5 at the time just so young i guess but i remember mamma telling me she was with child and you were growing inside her but we ha no idea if you were a boy or girl but i was excited as you would be my playmate but you came very early weeks before you were due and was so tiny and sick and oh wow you could cry i seen the nurses take you away wrapped in a blanket but that was all you were put in the room that was meant to be your room and placed in their that is when i seen you for the first time and looking back well i thought that you were a strange little baby as i had never seen a baby like you before but i was sonwhow drawn to you and i held your hand you were a strange but fascinating baby i guess "Marie said

' What did i look like i must have sacred everyone the day i was born with my face " Quasi said sadly

'Well guess yeah the adults but not me you were tiny but a strong grip also you face was just a smaller version than it is now i guess but something i do remember you had very thick orange red hair its gone slightly darker now but at the time it was bright orange and so so thick you had a lot of it and it seemed long too but very soft and you had huge blue eyes well even if your left one did not open fully and long dark lashes but surly `frollo and anyone in the cathedral must have seen you were no gypsy child the gypsies do not have your colouring you are a blue eyed fair skinned redhead like what i am we get our red hair from our mother and the gypsies they have the dusky skin with dark eyes and hair so its clear you are no gypsy baby i guess they found you after my or our nurse abandoned you " Marie said

' Abandoned" Said Quasi stunned as Marie nodded

' Yes you were about a week or maybe 2 old i cant remember for sure but as you cried and cried all the time thats how i knew you were in the house but i was not allowed to see you and you door was locked to keep me and others out then one day all the screaming and crying stopped and you door was open but all your things including you were gone and when i asked i got told you had gone to live with the angels you had died i was shocked as i never got to say goodbye to you but i accepted it i guess and forgot about you and moved on and soon i was joined by more siblings so yes you have other brothers and sisters but you were never spoken off so i never said anything but as i got older i thought off you the brother i lost and then when i heard stories of a mysterious creature in the Notra Dame bell tower bright red hair and badly deformed i wondered if you really did die that day as a baby or abandoned so i was determined to find out and eventually our nurse admitted the baby boy had lived and she left it near a gypsy camp as she head that the would take anyone in deformed or not and that the baby would have a good chance their but somehow you ended you here ' Marie said then remembered something that was in her pocket

' Oh i have something for you Quasimodo i wanted to give it to you as a baby i made it for you before you were born "Said Marie pulling out a tiny white soft toy

' Oh what is it ..? `Asked Quasi taking the little toy and looking at it as he had never seen anything like it before

'Its a soft toy i think your meant to give it a hug i was going to give it to you as a baby but i didn't why i don't know now but its yours so take it dear brother ' Marie said handing the soft toy toQuasi

' Really your giving this to me oh its so beautiful i have never owned anything so beautiful before nice things are not mean for someone as ugly as me thank you so so much i shall treasure this to the day i die ' Quasi said holding the little to close to his chest where his heart was

' I am so glad you like it Quasimodo and also that is not true you do own beautiful things that mode village you made is very beautiful their are a lot of children in paris that would give anything to play with it you could make toys and sell them your so so talented ' Marie said smiling and making Quasi blush a bit and a cute smile spread on his face

'Th ..thank you you are so kind to me and i wont forget the kindness you showed me when i was on that pillory I'm so surprised that you even wanted to come near me let alone touch me and you showed no fear of me normally everyone is afraid of me ' Quasi said blushing

' Yes i know and that is because they are ignorant they cant see past your face and see what a beautiful kind gentle personality you have and lets both face it i seen a few uglier faces in that crowed way more than yours but they used you as their scapegoat i feel ' Marie said as Quasi sighed

'Well it doesn't matter really as i wont be going outside for a very long time thats for sure and anyway everything i need is up here as master says this is my sanctuary and I am safe here where i wont be judged on my looks the Archdeacon and Brother Silas tell me that the Lord loves me no matter what i look like and God is my father and he loves me and i will always be under the protection of the church and all i have to do is ring the bells obey my master and keep my bell tower tidy and in return i get clothed fed educated and a roof over my head and a place to call home so you see Marie i am very happy here and could never leave and where would i go your family don't want me otherwise they would have not abandoned me as a baby and left me to die ' Quasi said sadly shaking his head and making Marie sigh too as just now she lost for words

"Oh no master is coming quick you have to leave you cant get caught here master would be furious oh dear this is not going well ' Quasi said as he was looking over the balcony of the cathedral and seen a all to familiar figure in long black and purple robes walking against the white snow

'What do you mean Frollo is coming where... ? Asked Marie seeing panic and fear spread across Quasi's face as if he was afriand of him

' Y..Yes master you just cant be here when he comes you have to go now im sorry now hurry use the stairs then the door by the Rose window thats the side door he comes in the front so he wont see you that way ' Quasi said

' Okay i will oh and Quasimodo will i see you again i want to ' Marie said as Quasi looked a little sad

' I honestly don't know and i cant break any more rules I'm already in deep trouble and i still don't think master has forgiven me for showing him up the other day and ending up on the pillory so i don't really know if i will see you again so I'm not going to make promises i might not be able to keep i hope you understand ' Quasi said as Marie nodded

' Perfectly and i will try and visit soon but you take care of yourself dear brother and i will visit soon ' Marie said suddenly giving Quasi a tender kiss on the left deformed side of his cheek before leaving and fleeing down the stairs and across the cathedral to the side door by the rose window and was unaware that Frollo had spotted her and he was not happy as he felt that she could be trouble and maybe even corrupt Quasi and he wanted her gone out of his life who ever she was

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

' oh please be alright don't let master catch you or things will be so bad for us both ' Quasi thought as he watched out from the balcony but was glad Marie wasn't in view and he just seen a few other towns people go about their everyday business but deep down Quasi was worried for Marie and also he still could hardly believe the fact that they were siblings and yet she did have very similar features to him hair colour and eye colour but she was beautiful unlike him he thought

As Quasi looked over the balcony at the towns square a voice that came from behind him made the poor boy jump almost sending him flying off the balcony

' Good morning Quasimodo and may i ask what are you doing ..? Asked Frollo coming over and putting a basket on the table and with a swoop of his hand he send Quasi's little model figures flying to the floor

' Oh ..Oh g..good m..morning master i..i er i didn't think you would be coming here today this is a surprise 'Quasi said stunned a bit as he wasn't expecting his master to visit that day as Frollo didn't always visit the shy gentle bell ringer

' Oh come now Quasimodo what ever gave you that idea boy you always know i will find time to visit you why its my parental duty and you are my adopted son and if it wasn't for me well you would be dead now but lets not get too morbid i have brought us both lunch and also as i have some spare time on my hands i thought we could do some bible study then some latin ' Frollo said making Quasi a bit nervous

' Oh..Oh y..yes i..id like that very much to spend the day with you master that would be a great honer for me ' Quasi said biting his lip a little sensing Frollo was up to something

' Good well that will be our agenda for today but first grace if you would like to do the honer Quasimodo " Frollo said as he and Quasi sat at the table and Quasi clasped his large gentle hands together at his forehead and closed his eyes and though frollo did the same he kept sn eye open and on Quasi

' For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful Amen ' Said Quasi before looking uo again and letting Frollo take the first bite

'Indeed we are gratefully thankful are we not Quasimodo " Frollo said looking at Quasi

' Er oh yes yes indeed we are very thankful ' Quasi said starting to eat and taking a sip of wine

' Quasimodo when you were on the pillory yesterday who was that woman that helped you do you know her as she seems to know you perhaps a little too well ' Frollo said looking at a blushing Quasi

'Er i don't know master i have honestly never seen her before well close up and i guess everyone already knows who i am and yesterday i guess i wasn't paying much attention to anyone " Quasi said with a sigh

' Hmmmmm something is not quite right here and i think you are hiding something Quasimodo and you were never good at keeping secrets " Frollo said glaring at Quasi and making him uncomfortable

'Who who me oh no master i have nothing to hide and it is wrong to keep secrets from you I'm honest at least i like to think i am ' Quasi said

' Well tell me child what would happen if you did lie ..? Asked Frollo

' Oh The lord would be furious and you would burn in hellfire for eternity and no salvation ' Quasi said as Frollo nodded

' Yes indeed boy and also wha did i say about your fate after you die ...? Asked Frollo smirking a little as this question always upset Quasi

' Er well i will never go to heaven God and his angels do not want me their as i am far to ugly and monsters are not allowed i to heaven but he has a place for me that is in hell but i will not burn in the fires it is a cold dark place where i would be on my own all the time as even the devil and all his demons will not want to look at someone as ugly or as deformed as me as anyone that lays eyes on me feels repulsed ' Quasi said sadly

' Yes indeed and you seen how you got treated yesterday because of your looks now you do not want a repeat of that do you now 'Frollo said as a large tear rolled down poor Quasi's cheek and he made a sniffing sound as he didn't want to be seen crying

' N..No master i don't ' Quasi said sadly thinking back to the horrific humiliation he suffered the day before

"Good and now you would never lie to me would you even though i know you disobey me at times but justice was done to you and lets hope that flogging branding and that haircut will keep you in order ' Frollo said rubbing his hand on Quasi's shorn head touching what was left of his hair

' Oh yes it will master i will never leave this cathedral without your permission again as long as i live ' Quasi said looking sad as he stared at the floor blushing like crazy

' Now tell me Quasimodo did you have a visitor today ' Frollo said and before he could finish Quasi cut in

' Oh yes i did yourself master sure you come everyday to see me and i look forward to our visits ' Quasi said smiling and his eyes twinkled even if Frollo scared the life out the poor bell ringer and made him feel lower than anything Quasi still liked the visits as it was company for him and sadly in his eyes Frollo was the greatest person alive and if he beat or punished Quasi well Quasi told himself that he deserved it and so he was always loyal to him

'I do not mean myself i meant another person like a female ' Frollo said glaring at Quasi who felt his face burn crimson

' I ...er erm well you see master ' Begun Quasi but Frollo cut him off

' Your lying to me hunchback she was up here and i smell her perfume what have i told you about lying and also bringing people up here ' Frollo said yelling at a terrified Quasi

' I..Im sorry master i did not invite her up she just came up to see how i was after yesterday her name is Marie just like my bells ' Quasi said

' I don't care what her name is you had her uo here and bow you are lying and you know what that means ' Frollo yelled standing up and towering over a terrified Quasi

' Y..yes but please master she just came ' Quasi said but was cut off by a stinging backhand slap across his face and he was sent flying

' Look see what you made me do you made me strike you and i hate doing that ' Frollo said now he was lying but Quasi didn't reply but scrambled to his feet and backed away a little still terrified as Frollo got closer snd anger flashed in his evil dark beady eyes as they met Quasi's sad beautiful blue eyes

' I want the truth Quasimodo you had her up here tell me before i reopen the wounds on your ugly deformed back now tell me boy you invited her up here ' Frollo yelled terrifying Quasi who was in tears now as he backed away fearing for his young life

well thats that chappy done wow poor Quasi Frollo is a monster


	18. Chapter 18

" p..Please master don't hurt me i am not lying yes Marie did come to see me but she was worried after what happened that is all i didn't want any visitors yesterday not even form the church and the Archdeacon and Silas kept everyone away so i could rest so how she got up this morning i have no idea but please you have to believe me i would never lie to you master as it is so wrong ' Quasi said sadly and he cold feel Frollo's eyes burn deep into him and an evil scrawl was on his face that terrified the shy timid bellringer backing away from Frollo in terror as the older man towered over him and then without warning roughly grabbed Quasi by the tunic almost tearing the fabric

'Get up you retard you may think you fool others with your lies and cunning tricks but you don't fool me boy with your pathetic lies ' Frollo said

' Master please i am not lying its the honest truth you know i would never lie to you and in a house of God its a sin and when we sin God gets mad with us no matter how little it is You taught me that master ' Quasi said fearing the worst as frollo seemed really mad at him and he could even hurt Quasi but trying to keep his distance was entirely out of the question just now as Frollo and Quasi were directly nose to nose just now and Quasi was terrified incase Frollo would hurt him

'Oh Quasimodo dear boy you have such a wild imagination and saying the woman is your sister and is fond of you too your living in a fantasy world you have got to snap out of it your such dreamer and dreamers don't do well in this world it is all right for little children but not grown up adults and you Quasimodo' are meant to be an adult not a child so start behaving like a adult ' Frollo said shocking Quasi

'I do behave like an adult master and i always on my best behaviour please just give me a chance thats all i ask and i never mean to anger you only please you master I'm sorry ' Quasi said lowering his head and looking sad

' Hmmm i should give you a good beating for your behaviour Quasimodo but i shall punish you another way and you will learn not to lie to me ' Frollo said picking up a few of Quasi's treasured books that Silas and the Archdeacon had given him And to Quasi's horror Frollo destroyed the books by throwing them on a small fire that Quasi had made to keep himself warm

'No no please not my books their all i have master ' Quasi gasped as Frollo grabbed a book of bible tales that were in latin and had beautiful illustrations the Archdeacon had given Quasi the book last year for christmas and Quasi loved it but now Frollo was destroying the book and Quasi was in tears and he tried to make a grab for the book and accidentally Knocked Frollo over making him drop the book and Quasi panic

"Quasimodo ' Yelled Frollo standing up and going towards a terrified Quasi

' I..Im s..So so sorry master p..please don't hurt me its just that i love that book and i didn't mean to knock you you know me master i don't know my own strength at times but id never harm anyone deliberately ' Quasi said panicking as Frollo picked up a belt that was lying near by and he approached a terrified Quasi who's blue eyes widened in horror and before he could say anything he felt a painful sting cut across his poor back near the hump causing him to yell out in pain

' No please don't beat me i am sorry master ' Quasi said trying not to cry as another whipping with the belt hit him followed by another and another and also the wounds from his public flogging had reopened again and blood soaked through his tunic

' Get up you pathetic freak before i kill you ' Screamed Frollo as Quasi scrambled to his feet wincing in agony and his shirt was soaked in blood and as it took Quasi a while to get up Frollo lost it again with him and whipped him across the head and face making Quasi scream in terror

' Get up you monster and stop that noise will you ' Frollo yelled looking at a sobbing terrified Quasi who now had blood running down his face due to a gash to his forehead

' P..Please don't beat me ill be good i promise ' Quasi said choking on tears

' Oh you disgust me freak the only use you have is to ring these bells you will never have an use in this life in fact it would be better if you were to die noone would miss you and not even the good lord himself wants you you so pathetic and grotesque and also you stink you make me want to vomit i think i shall have lunch alone and downstairs and i can not have lunch with liars but don't worry boy you will be punished by the lord mark my words Quasimodo ' Frollo said leaving the bell tower with all the food so their would be no lunch for Quasi today

Quasi just sat at his table with his model village and cathedral and softly sighed before resting his head on his arms and softly crying not even caring if his back and forehead was bleeding and in pain it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart and even comforting words from his gargoyle friends couldn't cheer him up but Quasi know he couldnt hang around all day feeling sorry for himself and in bloody clothes so he would need to get cleaned up tend to his wounds best he could and try and tidy up a bit as the bell tower was in a bit of a mess really thanks to Frollo really but it was usually poor Quasi that had to clean up the mess

Thankfully Quasi didn't see Frollo again the rest of the day only going out and cutting through the snow but where too only he knew and the mood poor Quasi was in at the moment he couldnt care less if he never seen Frollo again but 2 days later Frollo and Marie's paths would cross again

Frollo had bee out early that morning dealing with some poor gypsies that been arrested including 3 small children too so he had been at the palace of justice discussing a suitable punishment and he may be evil but not evil enough to put young children on the pillory yet some towns had but least Frollo was not that bad but Frollo was in the market weaving his way through the happy crowds as it was market day and so a lot of people were buying food and other things they needed and also it was very noisy all the people chatting laughing yelling also children giggling and shouting as they ran back and forth and a few dogs were heard barking so a noisy typical day really but annoying to frollo as he pushed his way through the crowds muttering how people should move aside when they see a man of God coming through but the people didn't care and it was when he was making his way through the crowds he seen Marie's carriage and by the looks of things it might be going to Notre Dame and that could only mean one thing and that made Frollo see red so he had to put a stop to it as he was sick of all the games being played and the sneaking around Frollo felt and also he could swear that the Archdeacon and Silas were covering up for a lot of things that Quasi did as they seemed to like him and gave the boy much more freedom than Frollo did and now that Marie was on the scene things could get way worse ' Frollo thought and also Frollo was sacred incase Quasi would find happiness and even leave the cathedral and settle down to happiness with his new family and he would have noone to do his dirty work or to brainwash or bully as he did that all the time to poor Quasi and Quasi leaving him was his greatest fear

well thats that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

On seeing Marie's carriage Frollo decided to go over and stop it as he wanted to speak with her or warn her off to stay away from Quasi

'Stop now ' Frollo yelled standing in front of the carriage making it stop and the horses whine a little

' Claude Frollo are yo crazy i could have run you down you have to be careful sir are you okay ...? Asked the man driving the carriage

' Yes I'm fine i need to talk to the woman called Marie " Frollo said and at that Marie put her head out the carriage window wondering what was going on

'Claude Frollo wishes to speak to you my lady ' Said the driver glancing at Frollo and Marie as as she nodded

' Very well .Frollo say what you have to say but if you are looking for Quasimodo well he is not here so don't ask " `marie said in a cold way

"i know where he is and will remain their till i say so but its you i want to discus not him ' Frollo said glaring at Marie

'Discuss me what what have o done what are you on about I'm afraid i lost you their " Marie said a little shocked

' Oh don't give me that you know too well what i am on at you corrupting the Hunchback' Frollo said as ` Marie laughed a little

'oh Frollo you are so silly id never do that to Quasimodo you got it all wrong id never do that to him and he's old enough to take care of himself he's not a baby anymore he's a very smart young man whos sick of being put upon and treated like a baby ' so just leave him alone you have that poor boy terrified and that is bullying picking on those weaker on yourself Quasimodo dose not to tale any of your abuse hes had enough and what makes things is he is severally disabled and has a childlike mind and you still bully him and any little happiness he gets in his sad life you try and destroy it well i wont let you and i don't care if i end up being whipped on the pillory half naked and my head shaved like you did to poor Quasimodo that boy is my brother and i will protect him like you should be doing ' Marie yelled shocking Frollo as noone ever back talked him like that before they were goo scared and Marie was not scared in fact she came across as the opposite of scared of him

' Just who are you with your fancy ways and flashing your wealth their is no way someone like you would be interested in a hideous deformed bell ringer and he is not rich so what just are you after are you You women are all the same so evil you have been corrupting man since time began and now you are trying to corrupt Quasimodo as he is easily led and will fall for anyone that is nice to him ' Frollo said

" Me trying to corrupt the boy oh don't make me laugh you corrupted him years ago you have him believing that he is a grotesque monster and noone will take him even heaven will close its gates on him and God knows what other lies you have told him and thing is he believes every single word you say and hates himself i think your the monster of Notre dame not him ' Marie said shocking Frollo

' You insulant girl you have no idea what you are talking about i was the only one that took that living humpbacked gargoyle in everyone else would have killed it and believe me he was no easy baby to raise screaming and crying all the time neve shut up screaming at all hours day and night and he was filthy and smelled bad too and threw up his food a lot you have no idea what i went through with him ' Frollo said making a face

' He was a baby babies do that and he was a sick baby too he was born early and so so small and yeah he did vomit a lot he needed extra care that was all yet with you it is amazing he's survived to adulthood ' Marie said before telling her carriage driver to drive on as she had enough of Frollo sll she wanted to do was go get her brother and leave but she knew theirs be no chance in that

...Flashback ...

Shut up with your screaming what is wrong with you just take the damn milk wont you and now you have me swearing God forgive me snd give me strength' Said a younger frollo holding a wriggling kicking bundle in his arms and a little pink foot escaped the blanket and tiny fists were curled up in frustration as loud cries filled the air

' It was early hours of the morning and baby Quasi was unsettled and had been crying for hours and refusing to eat and Frollo was panicking he couldn't stand the baby and certainly did not plan on walking around the cathedral in the crazy early hours holding a screaming baby

' Why wont you go to sleep you stupid boy i fed you changed you looked upon you grotesque deformed twisted body as i bathed you you should be happy and sleeping now and you don't feel warm so i don't think your ill so why wont you settle for crying out loud i want to sleep but i cant because of you so shut up before i do something i will regret ' Frollo said looking at little Quasi who screamed and cried and his face now matched the colour of his hair bright red and Frollo scrowled at the poor baby knowing it was going to be a long night and no sleep for anyone

In fact the only people that could calm baby Quasi was the Archdeacon he'd sit and talk to Quasi and let him hold his finger or stroke his hair and he said no matter how a baby looked he was a child of God And deserved a chance and also he used to carry little baby Quasi in his arms and pointed things out to him and tell him stories he was a better father figure than Frollo but he wanted Frollo to raise the baby hoping the man would mend his ways without much luck

The other person that was nice to baby Quasi was an elderly Blind nun so she couldn't see how badly deformed he was her eyesight was cloudy and practically non existent so she just seen the outline of Quasi and did not see his face and because his hair was so bright orange red she could tell he was a redhead and when she held him she felt his hump so knew the baby was a hunchback but she didn't mind shed sit in the seats of the cathedral gently rocking him and singing soft hymns to him like lullabies and Quasi grew to love her and would love sitting on her knee listening to her and she always called him such a sweet clever boy but the nun sadly died when Quasi was about 5 and he was heartbroken as she was like a grandma too him and he loved her so much and shed ofter give him cuddles much to Frollo's disgust as he thought a child so grotesque as Quasi did not deserve to even be touched let alone cuddled and growing uo he only went to visit Quasi when he really needed to as he was disgusted by him and deep down he wanted to kill the child

...End of Flashback...

" Now will you please kindly get out the way i have to be somewhere so please step aside and get away i am in a hurry 'Said Marie as Frollo stood aside and watched the carriage drive fast off into distance Leaving Frollo standing behind unhappy before looking at the bell tower and muttering Quasimodo knowing the boy would be up their

Well thats that chappy done more to come


End file.
